The Day that Stood Still
by merideth 101
Summary: Sookie and her friends start college where they face many unexpected events. AH
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charlaine Harris's stories or charectors. I am simply borrowing them for my story.

* * *

The Day that Stood Still

It was my first day of college and I was as nervous as all can get out.

As I got ready for my big first day; my stomach felt as though butterflies were swirling around inside.

I have never felt this way before and it felt as something BIG was about to happen to me.

I wore my knee high brown boots and a white short-sleeve turtle neck sweater dress with a brown belt.

My blond locks cascading my face and had lip gloss on as far as make up went.

I entered my first class of the day which was World History.

As I walked in I noticed the huge lecture hall.

I glanced to my left to see if I could see my friends. I saw Amelia, Pam, and Tara.

I made my way over to them and took a seat that Pam had saved for me.

Pam and I were making chit chat while waiting for the professor to enter the room.

Just then, I heard everyone begin to quiet down around us and that is when my eyes followed the others.

Standing in front of the class was the new professor who made my mouth open with amazement.

The man that received everyone's attention was standing there with confidence and a smirk on his face.

He had blonde hair that was a little past his shoulders, 6ft 4 in. tall and looked like a model slash Viking.

He wore a perfect fitting pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt and flip flops.

The man was sex on a stick.

The professor began taking role call; I was so fascinated with his appearance that I didn't even hear him call my name until Pam nudged me.

I answered to being called as the mysterious professor shook his head, smirking at me.

The professor began handing out our syllabus along with our tasks, course expectations, contact information, office hours and course materials needed for our class.

That's when I learned his name; Professor Eric Northman.

Professor Northman started going over everything that he just handed out for our course.

I caught him glancing over my way several times and caught my eye as he stressed his office hours and contact information as if he was ensuring me when to visit him and how to call him or email him.

When class was over; I began packing up my bag as Amelia announced that Mc Hottie was making his way towards us.

Professor Northman handed the four of us a slip; telling us to meet at his office around 3:00 P.M. today.

He handed Amelia, Tara and Pam theirs before he handed me mine.

They had already left the lecture hall; leaving me behind.

Professor Northman leaned into me and told me in a whisper that he is looking forward to seeing me this afternoon.

I looked up into his eyes as he winked at me and licked his lips.

God that tongue and how it made me want to taste that tongue of his.

Then he turned and walked back to his desk.

I couldn't help but watch him walk to his desk and noticed his perfect ass.

God that man is man candy. Yum!!!

Professor Northman must have felt me watching him; he turned around and asked me if I like what I see.

I blushed profusely and picked up my bag; placing it over my shoulder as I replied in his dreams along with a smirk and wink of my own and made the way to the door.

I heard him cough and turned to glance at him once more and noticed he was stretched out in front of his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a huge smirk on his face.

The girls were waiting for me outside the classroom door.

I am glad we are taking the same classes this year along with the same class times.

We only had two courses left for the day which were English and Art History.

We made our way to English.

Amelia asked what took me so long and I told them I was still finishing packing up my bag as Eric handed my slip to me.

Tara commented on how he kept glancing at me.

I told her he is probably like that with the other girls.

Pam said yeah right; not once did he glance in the other girls' direction due to him being fixated on me.

Amelia told me that she caught him glaring over at me constantly and gave an evil look to several guys checking me out.

"Professor Mc Hottie so wants you Sook!" Amelia said.

"Whatever, you say Amelia." I replied to her.

The next course we had was English.

We had forty five minutes till English; so we decided to go to the coffee shop for a coffee and a bite to eat.

We found a table of four for us to share and went and sat down while the waiter brought us our bagels and coffee flavored lattés.

Just as we received our orders; I was hit with another surprise.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the new story so far. Review and let me know!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PPOV

This day just couldn't get any better.

It's bad of me to say; but I enjoy watching Sookie squirm.

This morning I entered the World History Lecture hall. Of course my friends sat by me and I saved a seat for Sookie.

That girl is never on time and I knew if I didn't save her a seat some idiot would argue over the empty seat.

I hate World History; dreading the class due to the boredom I would have to face.

Four minutes until the course was to begin; Sookie appeared next to me to take her seat that I was saving.

Sookie said thanks for saving her a seat.

We sat their talking with one another about our classes for the day.

I told her maybe we would luck out and have some man candy to check out as a professor.

I dated a twenty four year old senior year of high School; who just happened to be my P.E. teacher.

Just than the class quieted down; must be due to the professor entering the classroom.

Sure enough the professor made his entrance and what an entrance it was; took the three of my friends focus straight into his view.

Sookie's mouth hung open; Tara was twirling her hair; and Amelia was biting the end of her pencil.

Interesting; this may not be such a boring class after all.

The professor started taking roll call.

I answered to my name being called in a bored manner.

Sookie, however did not even hear her name being called.

I gave her a minute; trying not to laugh at her; so I nudged her with my knee.

Sookie said here.

Interesting; it seems the professor has his eye out for her also.

The man just stared at her in lust as he shook his head at her and smirked.

Wow, this is definitely not going to be a boring class this year with the exchange being made between the both of them.

Hmm, interesting; the professor's name is Eric Northman.

Professor Northman began going over everything that he handed out.

When he told us about ways to contact him and his office hours; the man practically stared down Sookie as if he were telling her that she better contact him.

I looked over at Sookie who blushed profusely.

The girl looked like she was going to melt right on the spot.

I watched as Northman kept glancing at her throughout the rest of the class.

When the course came to a conclusion; he began making his way over to us with four slips in his hand.

The day couldn't get any better.

He handed Tara, Amelia, and I a slip.

It looked like he was purposely holding onto Sookie's slip as if he wanted a private moment with her.

I gestured to Amelia and Tara to head out the door.

I quickly glanced back and saw the lust and want in Professor Northman's eyes as he looked at Sookie.

His body language spoke volume!

Sookie came out of the lecture hall a couple minutes later.

I just gave Sookie a knowing look.

* * *

EPOV

I was just starting fall term at Dartmouth.

I made my way; realizing I was running a couple of minutes late.

I was not surprised that the class became quiet.

I always get this reaction due to the girls drooling over me and the guys being envious of me.

I always liked the beginning of each semester.

I would pick a girl out from each class to become my sex toy.

I began glancing around the room to find my first victim.

I noticed a brunette from the right side; that had a nice set of breasts, lengthy legs.

I than spotted a blonde in the center of the room who looked like a supermodel.

I still wasn't sure.

I decided that maybe I would find the right one while I take roll call.

I began calling all the students' names.

On the left hand side, I noted a girl by the name of Amelia who dressed pretty classy.

Than a Tara; who looked like she may be pretty hot in the sack.

Next, was Pamela who looked like she would be a feisty and very adventurous.

Sitting next to the other three that had my attention was a perfect figured blonde.

I called the next girl thinking that she would fit the name properly.

I noticed she was wearing brown knee high boots, a short sleeve sweater dress that showed every curve perfect along with her summer tan.

I watched Pamela nudge the girl next to her.

Just as I thought; the blonde was Sookie Stackhouse.

I had to pick four students per class for a project for the end of the term.

I knew the four I would pick; and they seemed to all be close to one another.

I had the perfect opportunity to use my moves on her.

I can't wait to get her alone and bend that body over my desk in my office.

I adjusted myself in a modest way as I was trying to advert my attention away from my cock becoming full mast.

I began handing out the papers I had for the class along with contact information for myself.

I started going over the course expectations, syllabus, etc.

When I came to my contact information and office hours; I made sure to stare at Sookie to ensure she read my message clearly.

I saw that I was turning her on by her face becoming flushed.

One girl down and four more to go: until I looked around the lecture hall noticing other guys checking her out.

I couldn't help but to give them a dirty look for checking out my soon to be lover.

When the class was over; I made my way towards Sookie's little group with four slips.

This would get them out of class if they are scheduled for one.

I handed the first one to Amelia than Tara, followed by Pamela.

Pamela must have noticed my need.

She ushered the other two out of the class; leaving Sookie and I alone.

I lowered my mouth to her ear and told her how I was looking forward to meeting with her this afternoon ensuring my voice sounded seductive.

She looked up at me as I winked and licked my lips.

Showing her my tongue as if I was telling her what I could do with my tongue.

I saw the desire in her face along with her body language.

The plan could not have been more perfect as I had her right where I wanted her.

I turned my body; showing her my body as I made my way back to my desk.

I seductively asked her if she was enjoying the view.

I was surprised and shocked when she replied ,"in my dreams" ending it with a smirk of her own and a wink.

Interesting; this one is going to be playing hard to get.

I ended letting out a cough in surprise of her comment.

I love a challenge; makes for better sex.

I leaned my body against my desk while folding my arms in front of my chest.

I watched her sway her hips towards the door and glanced back at me.

I gave her my famous smirk one more time feeling very excited about the game that was going to be going on between us.

The next three classes; I spotted my next three victims ensuring they received a slip and picked one other girl and two guys from each group.

At three in the afternoon on the dot I entered the lecture hall after meeting with my other two buddies that were professors.

They enjoyed getting the chance to screw the girls we pick out and share each year.

They picked out four from their courses.

Giving us a total of twelve girls to pass around and share.

Often we tempt them into being shared between us or having us privately with another girl involved or another one of us involved.

Sookie, on one hand; I was not willing to share with the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

We just received our bagels and lattes when someone that I have not seen for two years walked in the door.

I waved the person over to us.

The girls screamed out with excitement.

I was so surprised to see Claudine and knew that our group was complete once again.

Claudine told me that she just arrived today.

I found out that we all have three courses together this semester.

We told her about Mc Hottie.

The only courses that Claudine wasn't in with us were our Oil painting and drawing Courses along with World History.

We sat around and finished our bagels and lattes.

My next course was English.

The five of us walked back towards campus laughing and talking.

I glanced sideways as I saw Professor Northman talking to two other guys.

Professor Northman chose that moment to glance towards my direction.

I noticed him give me a smirk and felt him checking me out.

I returned the gesture by rolling my eyes at him as we passed him and his buddies.

We headed towards the English lecture room and found seats next to one another.

What is with professors and taking their time getting to class today?

Four minutes later our professor came in.

He immediately began handing out our syllabus, course expectations, course materials, etc. along with his contact information.

Well the tardy professor had a name: Professor William Compton.

Medium size man, with short brown hair, brown eyes and built in portion to his height.

I noticed he was wearing tan khakis and a white collared button down shirt along with brown dress shoes

Professor Compton wasn't that bad looking at all; although nothing compared to Mc Hottie.

Roll call began and this time I ensured I was paying attention.

I answered to my name and was greeted by a dreamy smile.

Amelia was sitting next to Claudine to my right.

Amelia nicknamed the professor as Mc Dreamy.

Pam just rolled her eyes and looked in my direction.

I noticed that Professor Compton kept staring at me along with Amelia.

"What is with the Professors today?" I asked myself.

Before the class ended he approached Amelia and I handing a slip for tomorrow at three to meet him here.

Then I watched him hand two other slips to two other students.

We packed up our belongings and headed out the door.

"What is up with the pink slips today?" I asked the girls?

Pam replied, "Well, well Sookie you are full of admirers; except this one has also taken an interest to Amelia.

I just rolled my eyes in response to her statement.

Amelia kept going on and on as to how dreamy and mysterious he is.

Claudine, Pam, and Tara were not as impressed with him.

They just shared a bored look.

The last course of the day was Art History.

We took our seats again sitting next to one another.

Well at least this professor was prompt in attendance.

I saw that he was already at the podium awaiting our arrival.

This professor was very steamy!!!

Although he wasn't as tall as Professor Northman or as short as Professor Compton; he was in between the two and had a very well built body as Northman did.

The man was so hot!!!

He had a very short buzz hair cut; wore jeans, a short sleeve black tee-shirt and black boots.

This professor was not bad looking at all.

I saw that all of us were practically drooling at the man candy in front of us.

"I wonder if he would look as amazing coming out of a hot steamy shower as my imagination." asked Pam.

The five of us licked our lips in reply to Pam's question.

The professor started handing us the course syllabus, expectations, contact information, etc.

Looks like this Mc Steamy one is Professor John Quinn.

We all five stared at him in awe and in lust.

He started explaining all the documents he gave to us and gave the five of us a cocky smirk.

Before class ended he came up to the five of us handing us pink slips.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

Professor Quinn wants us to meet him on Wednesday at three in the afternoon.

With almost two hours to go before meeting Professor Northman; we made our way to the cafeteria and purchased salads and sodas for lunch.

We all started talking about the pink slips and the weird vibes from the professors today.

All of us agreed on Mc Hottie and Mc Steamy being the hottest one's; while Amelia favored Mc Dreamy the most.

I heard the cafeteria quiet it down and looked around to see why the change of noise level.

In came the three Professors that we have been discussing.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" I asked out loud.

"Notice what before Sook?" asked Tara.

"Interesting the nicknamed professors are buddies." replied Pam.

"Interesting in deed" responded Claudine.

"Wow, do you notice that the three professors that have been acting strange today and that have been handing out mysterious slips are best buddies" stated Amelia.

"Wow, you are now just now realizing what we have been discussing" Pam sarcastically responded.

Amelia just rolled her eyes at Pam.

I noticed the three of them making their way towards the table in front of us.

Of course Professor Northman and Professor Quinn sat on the side of the table that faced us.

Both of them gave Pam, Claudine, and I a smirk.

We just gave them a smirk right back.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice telling me to scoot over.

I made room for my brother Jason.

Hoyt, Tray, Claude, Jason, and Lafayette joined us for lunch.

Tray sat next to Amelia; Claude sat next to Claudine; Hoyt sat next to Tray; and Lafayette sat next to Tara.

Jason kept picking my pickles out of my salad and I kept snagging his fries.

"Dudes check it out; it's the God's!" exclaimed Jason.

"So those are the famous Professors." replied Hoyt.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jason started explaining how they pick a girl from each of their courses to screw and share. Next, he went on to explain how they get the girl's to agree in joining them for group sex, threesomes, foursomes, etc.

I was never so appalled in my life and turned off.

My fascination with them completely went out the window along with the rest of us.

"Hey Sook; what are you doing tonight?" asked Hoyt.

"No plans here. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"The New Twilight series movie is out. Do you want to go see it with me?" Hoyt asked.

"Sure, I would love to." I replied.

We finished our lunch as I kept feeling Professor Northman's eyes on me; watching me.

I totally was turned off by him and ignored him and his buddies.

There was no way; I wanted any part of him now or become a pawn in his scheme.

The guys finished their lunches and said good bye to us.

The girls and I decided we would head for the library and start working on our first assignments.

On the way to the library; we expressed that we needed to come up with a plan of our own against the three Professors as a payback.

* * *

EPOV

My buddies and I made our way to the cafeteria while discussing the hotties that we chose for the semester.

I never mentioned Sookie; deciding to leave her out of the plan between us.

I wanted her only for myself.

Quinn and Bill explained a girl that just sounded like her.

Bill also mentioned a girl that sounded like Amelia.

Quinn described his choices as Sookie and her friends.

Interesting!!

If they both wanted Sookie; I would try and divert their attention from her.

She was not one I was willing to share.

We made our way to the counter to pay when I noticed the girls and Sookie.

I lead the way to the table in front of them and chose the seat that faced them.

Quinn must have seen Sookie also and decided to sit next to me; while Bill chose the seat across from us.

I looked at her, Pam and the new girl and smirked at them.

I kept glancing at Sookie trying to keep her attention.

Just then I was in a middle of an eye lock with her when I noticed a group of guys approach their table.

I became pissed off when I noticed one of them telling her to make room for him.

I noticed the dude picking pickles from her salad and her taking fries from his plate.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I asked myself.

I was getting more and more frustrated as I watched them all talk among one another.

In the beginning of their talk; Sookie would still glance at me.

Now she wouldn't even look at all in my direction and a shocking expression came across her beautiful face.

A look of pure disgust!!!

Next, I heard one of the guy's asking her to a movie and she accepted.

I became even more confused; as she shared her food with one guy and replied yes to a date with the other.

"Dude; that guy sitting next to Sookie is a God!" Quinn said.

"Oh, yeah who is he?" I asked with pure jealousy.

"That's Jason Stackhouse; which must be either a brother to her or a cousin" responded Quinn.

Well that makes sense as to why she would share her food with one guy and say yes to another guy to go on a date with.

"Why is he a God?" I asked.

"The guy gets any piece of ass he wants." responded Quinn.

Interesting; a mini me, I thought to myself.

I watched the guys leave their table; followed a couple minutes later by the girls.

The girls just walked past us as if we did not exist.

I followed Sookie out with my eyes.

I didn't understand; one minute I had her eating out of my hand with desire and now she won't even look at me.

I became very confused; never in my life had I ever had this reaction from a girl; let alone five girls.

* * *

Looks like Eric has some work cut out for him along with getting dissed!!

LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

The girls, except Claudine, and I made our way towards Professor Northman's classroom.

We came up with the perfect plan for his buddies and him.

We spotted some good looking guys and made our way towards them.

I looked around to make sure Professor Northman wasn't in here yet.

I went and sat next to a really good looking guy while Pam sat next to me; placing herself between me and another guy.

The other girls followed suit.

I began flirting profusely with the hot guy.

Just as expected Professor Northman made his way into the classroom.

I noticed he glanced towards certain girls and giving his sexy smirk.

I watched as his two buddies glanced to the right of the room as if they were checking out the victims chosen.

They acted like they had to get something from his desk.

I watched them pick up a paper, turn and make their way out of the classroom.

That's when I realized that Mc Hottie was searching for me.

I acted like I didn't even notice him and kept chit chatting with the hot guy.

Professor Northman cleared his throat while standing in front of me.

I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Am I interrupting something Ms. Stackhouse?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes you are!" I replied.

Mc Hottie shot me an angry look.

I just smirked in response and heard Pam trying to cover up her laugh.

Professor Northman began explaining to why he wanted our presence this afternoon.

He began claiming that a certain amount of students are chosen each year for certain courses in representing the college.

Our project is to combine a semester worth of research to prepare for a group project that will be used at the end of semester as a presentation for future students and their parents.

Our job is to create a power point presentation along with posters, etc. to represent the World History course.

As Professor Northman kept informing us of the project; I placed my hand on the hot guy next to me thigh.

I heard a book slam against a desk; and looked up at Professor Northman noticing that he was becoming angry and his fists were turning white from squeezing his hands so tight.

The hot guy next to me placed his hand on my knee as I smirked at my professor.

I licked my lips; showing him what he is missing as I let out a soft moan.

"Mr. Merlotte; I suggest you keep your hands to yourself" Eric sneered.

I heard Amelia let out a giggle.

Next, Mc Hottie handed out tasks that he assigned to each one of us.

I looked at my task and noticed that he had placed me as the Power Point presenter along with dates and times I am to correspond and discuss my progress with him.

The man thinks he is clever; well he won't expect how feisty I can be.

I leaned into Sam and looked at his task in his hand.

Just then, Northman was in front of me; placing himself towering over our desks.

"Problem Miss Stackhouse?" he asked.

"No, should there be?" I asked him in return.

"Miss Stackhouse; I would like a word with you at the end of the meeting." Mc Hottie replied.

Just than the arrogant professor excused the group and told them that our weekly meeting will be every Monday at 3:00 P.M.

Amelia, Pam, and Tara told me that they will wait outside the door and they headed out of the lecture hall.

"Ms. Stackhouse; where do you get off disrespecting me the way you have been?" Northman asked.

"Where do you get off acting as if I am your property or yours?" I asked in return.

I guess he didn't like my response as he flinched in response to what I was accusing him off.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" he asked quietly.

"Please; why would I pick a fight with one of my Professor's?" I replied.

I was still seated at my desk as he placed both of his hands on each side of my body and leaned down into me.

"You are something else Ms. Stackhouse. Perhaps I will grow on you." He replied.

"I prefer cancer" I retorted.

"Now if there is nothing else to discuss on a student, teacher relationship basis; I am going to leave, unless of course you would want me to report your unprofessional behavior." I responded.

"Are you threatening me?" He shouted with an angered face

"I do not take kindly to threats woman!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes; while standing up and placing my bag over my shoulder.

Just as I made my way towards the door; Mc Hottie placed his massive body in front of me.

"I expect you in my office on Thursday at 4:30 P.M. Ms. Stackhouse to start preparing the Power Point."

"Yeah, whatever, now move out of my way!" I shouted at him.

Professor Northman moved out of my way and I walked out the door.

I saw my friends waiting for me outside the lecture hall.

I smirked at them and began telling them what happened.

"Looks like the man has his pants in a bunch" Pam responded.

We all broke out into laughter.

The five of us headed to our apartment and I had a movie date to get ready for.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!

I hope you are enjoying the story and will continue enjoying the ride!

Poor Eric; Looks likes he really has his pants in a bunch


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I made my way into my lecture hall and noticed three of the girl's I will have this semester.

I gave them my famous smirk and watched them squirm in response.

Now where is my fourth? I asked myself.

I turned my head to the right and noticed Sookie and her friends sitting amongst a group of guys.

I felt anger rolling off my body as I watched Sam Merlotte flirting with Sookie.

I coughed; trying to get her attention.

I made my way in front of their desks and asked her if I was interrupting something.

I wanted her to know that I do not like her flirting with another guy.

Sookie caught me off guard and told me that I was interrupting them.

I became seriously pissed off.

I then handed out each person's assigned tasks along with scheduled meetings and times for follow up discussion.

As I began explaining the project and saw that Sookie placed her hand on Merlotte's leg.

I became even angrier as I slammed a book on the desk and felt my nails pinching into my skin from squeezing my hands into a fist.

Next, I saw him place his hand on her knee.

I couldn't help but to tell him to keep his hands to himself.

I was becoming more confused and angry towards Sookie.

As if things couldn't get worse; I watched her lean her body into his while looking at his task he was assigned.

I was ready to kill the guy.

I walked up to them leaning my body over them and asked her if there was a problem.

Her response threw me for another loop as she replied with a no and if there should be.

I was so pissed off at her unexpected behavior that I told her I wanted to see her after class.

I ended up excusing the meeting before I went all predatorily on the girl and beaten Merlotte to a pulp.

As the students began filing out of the lecture hall; I tried to cool myself down.

I walked up to her desk and started asking her why she was disrespecting me.

She responded that she basically isn't mine.

What the hell; I wasn't expecting this to come out of her mouth.

I then proceeded to ask her if she was picking a fight and was responded with another sassy comment.

I felt myself becoming angrier and angrier.

I tried another move on her; only to get compared to cancer along with being turned in for my behavior.

I was even more pissed off and told her that I don't take kind to threats.

I watched her stand up placing her bag on her shoulder making her way towards the door.

I had to stop her; there was no way I was going to lose the chance of screwing her brains out.

I reached the front of her; blocking her with my body.

I searched her face for a reaction of lust coming from her.

Again I was disappointed; so I reminded her of our scheduled meeting.

Sookie replied with a "whatever" and told me to move out of her way.

I moved out of her way and watched her hips sway out the door not even glancing back at me.

I gathered my things and headed for my office; opening my closet door and looked at the mirror that was on the inside of the door.

I checked my appearance to see why her sudden change of a reaction.

I looked for food on my face, hair out of place, appearance, along with wrinkles on my face.

I have never been treated that way in my life; and had no idea what to do.

I took out my flask from my drawer and took a big drink of whiskey.

I grabbed the things I needed to take home and headed out the door to go home.

I lived in a cottage style house next to an apartment building for students.

I sat in my chair looking out the front room window.

As, I continued to stare out the window and think of my plan of attack for Ms. Stackhouse; I saw Sookie, Tara, Pamela, and Amelia making their way down the street.

I watched them enter the apartment building next to my house.

Things are looking up; Ms. Stackhouse lives right next door.

I went to my kitchen window and noticed a light in the apartment turn on.

Interesting; Sookie's bedroom faces my kitchen.

I watched Sookie sit down on her bed and removed her boots along with her dress.

I saw her in the sexiest white lace bra and panties; showing off her curves and body.

The woman was a goddess.

I watched her make her way to the closet; pulling out a white baby doll styled top and a pair of jeans.

I watch as she put them on.

She looks amazing and so hot.

I felt myself reaching down my pants and began stroking myself as I watched her get ready.

I saw her bend over as I imagined her bent over my desk while I took her from behind.

Before I knew it; I had spewed all over my hand.

I grabbed a towel and cleaned myself off and washed my hands.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the ride:)

I respond well to reviews.

The more I know everyone is enjoying the story; the faster I provide updates!!!

Thank you for adding my story to story alert and fav. stories.

I feel so honored.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SPOV

We returned to apartment; grabbing food on the way home to eat.

I quickly made my way to my bedroom to change.

I pulled off my boots and took off my dress.

I went to my closet to find something to wear.

I picked out a cute white baby doll tank, brown sandals, and my pair of worn jeans.

I turned off my light and headed out to the kitchen to join the girls for dinner.

We continued our plan for the professors while we ate our food.

After we finished our food; Pam poured us some wine as we sat around the kitchen breakfast bar playing poker and drinking our wine.

Around 6:30P.M. Jason, Hoyt, Claude, and Lafayette came into our apartment.

Jason brought a case of beer along with two bottles of tequila and limes.

Hoyt asked if I was ready.

I told him to wait a minute and headed to my bedroom to get my jacket.

As I grabbed my jacket from the chair in the corner I looked out my bedroom window and noticed Mc Hottie standing at the window of the house next to us.

I noticed he wasn't looking at my window and looked like he was washing dishes.

I grabbed my jacket and couldn't help the smirk that was forming on my lips.

Hoyt and I said goodbye to our friends and headed out the door to his car parked out front.

I couldn't help but glance towards the window that Mc Hottie was standing at.

I was shocked to see him watching me leave.

I acted like I didn't notice him as I got into Hoyt's mustang.

Hoyt and I have been best friends since we were five.

There was nothing more between us than friendship.

Hoyt and I arrived at the movie theater.

We waited in line for our tickets and purchased a bucket of popcorn to share along with two sodas.

We went into theater 1 and went to sit down.

There was still five minutes till the movie started.

The next thing I knew a man came and sat next to me.

I didn't really pay attention to him; due to sharing some latest gossip of our home town.

I always have fun with Hoyt no matter what.

Just then the lights turned off and the screen lit up; showing the previews before the feature.

Hoyt and I became focused on the movie and sharing our popcorn.

The movie began and our eyes became glued to the screen.

I was so glued into the movie that I did not even feel a person's arm around me.

"What the hell!" I asked myself in shock.

Hoyt had never made a move like this on me.

I looked over at him and noticed one hand was in the popcorn bucket and the other one was holding the arm rest.

I turned to the right of me and became shocked out of my mind at whose arm was placed around my shoulder.

* * *

Sorry this is a shorter chapter.

I just wanted all of you to have a quick update since I update constantly.

Enjoy!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I watched as Sookie left with the guy that had asked her out to a movie.

There was no way I was going to let another guy get in the way of my goal to have her.

I quickly grabbed my black leather jacket and headed out my front door to my corvette.

I drove to the movie theater to interrupt their date.

I purchased my movie ticket, milk duds and a soda and headed to the movie.

It took me a little while to find them as I made my way towards their aisle and took a seat next to hers.

Sookie didn't even notice me sit next to her.

I found out the guy's name; Hoyt.

I listened to them gossip about different things and learned that they are from the same town.

Next, I heard Hoyt mention some Jessica chick and how she was going to visit him at break along with how much he misses her.

That's when I realized that the two of them were just friends.

Next thing I knew the lights went out and the movie started.

After Sookie became glued to the screen; I decided it was time to make my move.

I placed my arm around her shoulder.

I smirked in response when she finally realized the move I made.

I knew I caught her off guard as she glanced over at Hoyt for his positions of his hands.

I watched her look over to me as her eyes grew wide.

Boy was Ms. Stackhouse caught off guard; by the shocked expression she displayed on her face.

I just winked at her and converted my eyes to the movie.

I felt Sookie remove my arm from her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, I placed my hand on her upper thigh; feeling her squirm in response and shot me a death glare as she dug her nails into my hand.

I couldn't help but gasp in response to the pain and removed my hand from her thigh.

This one is going to be such a challenge I said in my head.

Sookie just sat watching the movie with such an intense look.

I watched her reactions to the movie; and couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

I reverted my eyes back to the movie while becoming very intrigued with it as well.

When the movie ended and the lights came back on; I turned to look at Sookie who had already left.

I have never lost my game or my focus before.

What is it with this one and why is she so different than other girls?

I got into my car and headed for home.

I entered my home; tossing my keys into the basket on the table in the entry way as I made my way to the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge.

I saw Sookie's bedroom light turn on and saw that Pam was in her room with her.

I watched them laugh with each other; obviously making fun of her hurting me.

Next, I was caught off guard.

Pam and Sook began kissing one another and removing one another's shirts and pants.

I felt my cock harden in response to their actions.

I watched as Sookie and Pam massaging one another's breasts while they continued kissing.

Next they removed each other's pants from their bodies while wondering their hands over one another.

I couldn't help but stare at their bodies.

Then they went towards her window stripping off their bras; turning their attention between kissing and feeling each other up, to my window.

They both winked and smiled at me.

Crap; they can see me through the window.

They continued kissing one another and caressing each other's breasts.

I received one more look from them and then watched as Sookie closed her blinds; blocking my view of them.

I had already begun stroking myself when I saw their first encountered actions.

I was so close to coming when Sookie shut her blinds.

Now I was left to finish the job without any view and could only use my imagination.

* * *

SPOV

I was very irritated that Mc Hottie had tried making a move on me and had been crazy enough to sit next to me at the movies while I was there with Hoyt.

I managed to hide my frustration and anger from Hoyt.

When we returned from the movie; I immediately started taking shots of tequila

Pam knew immediately something was up with me and told me to follow her into my bedroom.

I told Pam what happened and how I had hurt Eric's hand.

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

I then continued telling her about his kitchen window facing my bedroom window and how I saw him watching me leave with Hoyt.

Pam and I came up with a plan to really irritate him.

We busted out into laughter at his reaction of the plan.

Next we began kissing and wondering our hands upon one another.

Followed by removing our shirts, pants, and bras; moving ourselves closer towards my window.

We saw Mc Hottie right where we wanted him as we smirked and winked at him.

Pam and I continued our little game and I dropped my blind; covering my window.

We covered ourselves back up and busted out into laughter; knowing his reaction to our display of affection.

* * *

EPOV

In the middle of the night I felt four hands caressing my body.

I was still half asleep and managed to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes in shock!

* * *

_Hmm; wonder who's in Eric's bed?_

_Now hit the green button and tell me who you think it is and what you thought of the chapter:)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

I turned to my left and saw Sookie roaming her hand over my chest; I looked into her eyes and smirked at her.

Next, I looked to my right and noticed Pam; who was feeling my cock with her hand and kissing my neck.

I also noticed that the both of them were naked.

Delicious!!!

Sookie took me by surprise and grabbed Pam's face; crashing her lips onto hers.

Shit; I was turned on.

I watched them explore one another's mouths while caressing each other's breasts.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position and began caressing Pam's wet pussy with one hand and my other hand caressed Sookie's hot wet pussy.

I told them to move closer so that their breasts were closer to my face and I began taking turns licking each of their breasts.

I felt them both pushing their wet centers deeper into my fingers.

I told Pam to take Sookie's nipple into her mouth and bite down gently onto it.

I watched Sookie moan in return.

I demanded Pam to keep licking and nipping at her breasts.

I kept fingering them and began kissing Sookie's swollen lips.

I felt her soft warm tongue play with mine as we battled for dominance.

Next, Sookie changed favors with Pam; doing what she did to her while I explored Pam's mouth.

I felt them both begin to reach their peak.

I told Sookie to lie on her back and moved Pam to position her mouth at Sookie's wet center.

I whispered into Pam's ear how I want her to lick and enjoy Sookie's center.

I watched as Pam centered her mouth among Sookie and began licking her.

I began kissing Pam's neck as I raised her hips up; placing her body onto her knees.

I placed my finger into Pam's center to see if she was still wet for me.

I entered my cock into her with one thrust as I told Sookie to watch us.

Sookie watched as my cock pushed and pulled out of Pam's center.

Sookie's eyes began to darken more with desire as I watched her play with her own breasts and push her pussy into Pam's mouth more.

Shit; I was turned on.

I kept thrusting harder and harder into Pam; loving the sound of her screams and listening to Sookie moaned with desire.

I asked Sookie if she likes Pam's finger and mouth in her sweet hot pussy.

Sookie responded with a yes being shouted.

I told Sookie to watch us and asked where I should place my cum.

Sookie told me to have Pam swallow it.

Pam turned her face as I grabbed her breasts and placed my cock into her mouth watching my cum, being swallowed down her throat.

I was so turned on by what Pam did that I became instantly hard again.

I told Sookie that I want them to change positions.

I told Pam to lie on her back as I positioned Sookie into the position Pam was in.

Then I whispered into Sookie's ear asking her what she wants to do.

Sookie replied that she wants me to kiss her hard before rubbing herself against Pam as I fuck her from behind.

I kissed Sookie hard like she desired and fondled her pussy making sure to stretch her in preparation for hard cock.

I watched as Sookie and Pam began making out; kissing one another and playing with each other's breasts.

Next, Sookie told me to fuck her.

I lowered her onto my cock; while lowering her closer to Pam.

I watched as Pam and Sookie grinded into one another; followed by me thrusting into Sookie.

My hands wondered both of their bodies; while I placed kisses among their bodies.

Our bodies were filled and covered with sweat as I felt our bodies pushing against one another.

I took Sookie's and my hand down towards Pam's wet core; placing our fingers into her and fucking her with them.

The three of us were moaning and screaming each other's names.

Then three of began thrusting into each other harder and harder till we climaxed.

I came into Sookie; Sookie onto us and Pam onto our fingers.

I have never had such hot amazing sex in my life.

I still wasn't finished with the both of them.

I lay onto my back telling Sookie to climb on top of my hard cock and Pam to sit on my face.

Both of them began riding me.

Sookie rode my cock and Pam rode my tongue and mouth.

They both rode me hard and I fucked Pam's ass with my finger.

We all three came hard.

The girls weren't quit done with me.

They told me; that they wanted to change positions.

Just then my alarm clock went off as Sookie placed her sweet wet hot pussy in my face and Pam made her way to sit on my hard cock.

I went to reach over for the alarm clock and felt myself fall onto the floor.

I looked up at the bed and noticed that I was the only one in my bed.

That's when I realized I had dreamt the whole thing.

I looked down and saw wet spots all over the front of my boxers.

* * *

_Poor Eric!!!_

_I had you guys going huh?_

_LOL!!!!_

_Review please._

_You know you want more updates right?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SPOV

I didn't have class until this afternoon.

I also wanted to ensure my plan would work.

I got up after my alarm clock went off.

Thank heaven I took a bath last night.

I hurried up and quickly dressed.

I put on my cute country styled cotton dress along with my brown boots.

I glanced over at Mc Hottie's kitchen window and noticed him standing at his kitchen sink.

Step one of my plan to get back at him for last night.

I made sure my hair was cascading my face perfectly and put lip gloss on; before grapping my bag for class.

I made sure I had my keys before I walked out of the apartment.

I made my way over to Eric's house and saw him reading a paper along with drinking coffee.

I rang the doorbell and waited with a smile on my face.

Eric answered the door in shock when he saw me standing at his door.

I noticed he was not wearing a shirt and had black silk boxers on.

I couldn't help but check out his muscles and his chest.

I asked him if he has more coffee made.

He just kept staring at me in shock.

I asked him again to get me a cup of coffee; stirring the shock to be relieved.

I followed him into the kitchen while he asked me what I like in my coffee.

Eric opened the cabinet to the left of the sink pulling out a coffee cup; setting it onto the counter as he made his way to the fridge for the creamer.

I purposely positioned myself onto the counter in front of the coffee maker.

Eric retrieved the creamer and was shocked to see me sitting in front of the coffee maker.

I motioned with my finger for him to come closer to me.

Eric positioned himself in front of me and went to say something as I grabbed the sides of his face pulling him in for a kiss.

I felt Eric moan into my mouth as I placed my legs around his waist pulling him closer to my body.

I removed my mouth from his and asked him what he wants.

Eric replied with a "you" as he growled with desire.

I reached down into his boxers; grabbing hold of his hard cock into my hand.

I felt his cock harden in my hand and become full mass.

I licked my lips at his size as he stared at me.

Eric than began wondering his hands up the bottom of my dress; making his way towards my wet hot center.

He caressed my center through my panties as he licked his lips in return.

"Sookie, you're so wet; I can feel your desire through your panties." He whispered as he stared into my eyes.

"Isn't this what you have been waiting for Professor Northman?" "Kiss me!" I demand him.

Eric began roaming his hands through my hair moving my hair away from my neck as he began kissing my neck.

I moaned as I thrusted my pelvis onto his hand.

"Sookie, I want you so bad" he responded.

I felt Eric tear off my panties with one yank as he placed his finger into me and kept kissing my neck and moved my ass to the edge of the counter as he thrusts his finger into me harder and harder.

"Do you like the feel of me Eric?" I asked him.

Eric responded with a "yes".

"Tell me what you feel Eric." I demanded.

"I feel your sweet, hot, wet pussy and how tight you are" he responded.

I pulled myself away from him and jumped down from the counter.

He looked at me again with shock and intrigue.

I straightened myself out and looked him in the eyes.

I noticed how dark blue his eyes turned along with his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Too bad that is all you are going to feel Professor" I responded as I made my way out of his kitchen.

"By the way feel free to keep my panties Professor." I added before I picked up my bag and walked out the door.

I couldn't help but smile as I left Eric's house.

I made my way towards campus.

I met up with the girls at the coffee shop.

We ordered our favorite lattés and bagels.

I told them what I did to Mc Hottie and how I left my panties with him.

All five of us busted out into laughter.

A second latte later; the three professors entered the coffee shop.

Eric spotted me right away; making his way towards me.

The girls and I acted as if we didn't see them.

Eric leaned into my ear and told me how sweet my panties smell and how he has them in his pocket.

Next, he whispered how wet I must be along with how he could warm my sweet pussy up.

I felt myself becoming very wet with arousal.

I couldn't help but to look up at him as my eyes filled with lust and desire.

Eric smirked and turned to go order his coffee.

He kept glancing over at me; making me squirm under his stare.

Shit I am in trouble; I said to myself.

The three professors moved chairs over to our table.

Bill sat between Amelia and Tara.

Eric sat next to me and Quinn placed himself between Claudine and Pam.

I felt Eric place his hand on my knee and playing with the bottom seam of my dress.

Two can play this game. I thought to myself.

I placed my hand on his upper thigh.

Now it was his turn to squirm.

I leaned into him; placing my mouth next to his ear as I whispered how I want him to fuck me right on this table.

Eric's mouth dropped open as his eyes darkened with lust.

I began moving my hand closer and closer towards his cock as Eric moved his hand up my dress towards my center.

Eric must have thought I would have went home and grabbed another pair of panties and was shocked to feel that I was going commando.

I heard him moan with desire.

Pam looked at me and smirked knowingly as I winked at her in return.

I than took my other hand moving Eric's hand further up to my center to ensure he knows to start feeling me as I began rubbing his cock with my other hand.

I heard him grunt in return.

Pam asked Eric if he was okay; while we both tried not to bust out into laughter.

Tara and Amelia were tag teaming Bill as Claudine and Pam did the same to Quinn.

All five of us were trying so hard not to burst into laughter as we watched the three of them wither with desire from our touch.

We finished our coffee and removed our hands from them as we stood up; straightening ourselves up and grabbing our bags.

We said goodbye to them winking at the one's we messed with and exited out of the coffee shop.

We glanced back and noticed the guys were left with surprised looks on their faces.

We looked at the office hour schedule and knew they would be making their way for office hours.

Luckily classes had just begun our classes; otherwise there would be a wait.

Pam and Claudine picked the lock into Quinn's office as Amelia and Tara did the same to Bill's and I did the same to Eric's.

We entered the office closing and locking the door behind us.

I stripped down to just my boots and took a seat on Eric's chair with my boots Kris crossing onto his desk.

Amelia did the same thing positioning herself in Bill's chair wearing her high heels; while Tara placed her naked body lying on his desk.

Pam undressed herself wearing just her pumps spreading herself among Quinn's couch and Claudine stripped down to her black pumps sitting on Quinn's chairs with her legs kris crossed across his desk.

I heard the door jiggle and keys clinging as Eric unlocked his door.

* * *

Hmmm Wonder what is going to happen when he sees her like that?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SPOV

I heard Eric let out a frustrated sigh as he turned on the light; shutting and locking the door behind him.

Eric ran his hands down his face as if trying to calm himself down.

Eric turned and nearly jumped out of his skin as he caught me sitting naked at his desk; with my boots propped onto his desk.

"Shit Sookie; you scared the crap out of me." He replied

"Shhh Professor Northman; come here." I replied.

Eric came over to me and began admiring the view of my body.

Eric ran his finger down along my neck, shoulder, breast, stomach.

"There will be no more games between us Sookie" Eric told me.

"There will be no more sharing or being with other girls Professor" I replied.

"Do you agree Professor Northman?" I asked him

"Yes, Sookie I do." Eric responded.

"Prove it; otherwise I will fuck Quinn and Compton." I replied.

I knew very well he did not want them touching me in any way.

"You will do no such thing Stackhouse; you are MINE!" Eric growled into my ear in a demanding tone.

Eric than removed my legs from the desk; placing himself directly in front of me.

I watched as he lowered his face upon mine and pulled me into a kiss.

"God I want you so bad Sookie." Eric moaned into my ear.

We were battling our tongues as we kissed passionately.

I removed Eric's shirt; pulling it over top of his head.

Then I helped Eric undo his belt and pants as I noticed he was also going commando as I was.

Eric pulled his jeans the rest of the way off and then lifted me out of his chair; carrying me over to his couch.

Eric laid me on my back while he lowered himself gently over me.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on" Eric quietly commented as he looked into my eyes.

"How much do I turn you on Professor" I asked.

Eric responded by rubbing his member against me as he moaned.

"Tell me what you want to do to me" I challenged him

"Sookie I want to lick every inch of your body while tasting your beautiful tight pussy." Eric answered.

"Prove it Northman!" I demanded him.

Eric began kissing and licking my neck, mouth, breasts, stomach, pelvis, tight, knee, calf regions ending with my center; where he kept licking, sucking and fucking with his mouth.

"Sookie, you taste so amazing I don't want to stop tasting you." Eric commented.

"Then don't professor!" I demanded as I began thrusting my core into his mouth.

The man does know how to please someone with that tongue of his.

Next, Eric placed a finger into me as he continued licking, sucking, and nibbling my wet hot core.

Eric than asked me if I like what he's doing.

"Fuck, Eric, don't stop!" I shouted at him.

Eric banged me harder and harder with his finger and using his tongue that sent me right over the edge.

Eric slowed down his pace of his mouth and finger easing my release as I heard him moan with satisfaction.

I watched Eric remove his finger and licked up my juices from my core.

Eric placed light kisses on my inner thighs; as he started making his way up to my body.

When Eric reached my face he looked intensely into my eyes with awe and lust.

Just as planned my cell phone started ringing.

I moved out of Eric's grip and went to answer the phone.

I acted like it was an emergency with the use of my voice and started getting dressed.

I told the person on the other end that I was on my way as I zipped up my last boot.

I hung up with the person and looked at Eric who shown a concern of worry and wonderment.

I told Eric that I had to go and that it's an emergency.

Eric just shook his head with understanding and watched me leave his office.

* * *

hmmmm wonder who called Sook?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

I watched Sookie and the girls sway their hips as the left.

I can't wait to watch her hips move when we finally have sex.

I am glad I wasn't the only one left sitting with blue balls.

They looked as shocked as I did.

I couldn't believe Sookie was still going commando.

The memory of what happened in my kitchen this morning made me even harder.

I looked around the coffee shop and noticed the other three girls that I had chosen for the semester fun.

One sat to the right of me who is Felicia.

The second one is Selena.

The third one is Jennifer.

While I saw that I still had them wrapped around my finger and could most likely take one of them with me to my office to relieve my problem; I wasn't as interested in them anymore.

The only one that I wanted to take care of my problem was Sookie.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I don't even recognize myself anymore.

The thought of fucking another girl other than Sookie repulsed me.

I became frustrated and decided to head back to my office.

I unlocked my office door and let out a sigh in frustration as I ran my hands over my face.

I seriously don't understand what is going on with me.

I love fucking women; lots and lots of them.

Now I can only think of making love to one.

Sookie!!!

I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed that the one I wanted to touch, kiss, lick, suck, and rub myself all over was sitting in my chair.

I told Sookie she scared the crap out of me.

Crap; the girl is even naked.

Fuck!!!

She told me to hush and come to her.

Sookie didn't have to ask twice.

No woman compares to Sookie.

I couldn't help but look at her gorgeous, sexy, naked body.

Sookie was sitting in my chair only wearing her brown knee high boots and had her well toned legs kris crossed on my desk.

Damn she looks hot with her boots being kris crossed on my desk.

I couldn't help but run my finger along her body with desire.

I felt my eyes darken with want and desire.

I told Sookie there would be no more games between us.

I am being very serious in that statement.

Sookie responded that there would be no more sharing or girls other than her.

Was she serious? I just gave up fucking three different girls from wanting her so bad.

Sookie also commented that If I didn't prove it she would screw Compton and Quin.

My blood began to boil; spreading jealousy throughout my body as the near thought of them touching her in any way, let alone fuck her.

I retorted back that she will do no such thing and that she is MINE!

I didn't even care if I stressed and shouted the word MINE!!!!!

I meant it she is only MINE!!

I removed her legs from my desk; placing myself between her legs.

I pulled her into my body and began kissing her for all that she was worth.

I declared how much I want her and how she has no idea what she does to me.

Sookie replied with prove it.

Oh, I'll prove it little minx.

I lifted her up; carrying her to my black leather couch and placed her on her back.

I gently lowered myself on top of her.

In between our heated, passionate kiss my shirt and pants were removed from my body.

I wanted to please Sookie; but at the same time I wanted to take my time with her and wait for another time to make love to her.

I just wanted to enjoy her body; licking it, caressing it, touching it and worshiping her.

I know Sookie should be cherished and not fucked on black leather sofa.

I knew of other things I could do to her in the mean time.

I told her she has no idea how much she turns me on as I looked intently into her eyes

She asked me how much I turn her on.

I responded with a deep moan thrusting my hard cock into her pelvis.

She really must have an idea how much she turns me on from the feel of my throbbing cock.

Sookie took me by surprise and asked me what I want to do to her.

Is she seriously asking me this?

I could list a million things I wanted to do to her.

I responded that I wanted to lick every inch of her body and taste her sweet pussy.

Sookie again demanded me loudly to prove it.

Gladly, I thought to myself as I began licking and kissing slowly down her body and back to her center.

The taste of her pussy was fucking amazing; never have I tasted someone so delicious.

I told her how good she tastes and how I don't want to stop tasting her.

She replied with a heated than don't stop.

I kept fucking her with my mouth, tongue.

I felt her wither beneath me in desire; while moaning and thrusting her pelvis into my mouth further.

Damn, I love the feel of her wither.

Those fucking moans that come from her pretty mouth makes me want her even more.

I placed my finger into her pussy; while fucking her with my tongue.

I pulled my tongue out of her wet pussy and asked her how if she liked what I was doing?

Again she replied not to stop.

I continued fucking her with my tongue and finger harder and harder; over and over.

I felt her starting to shudder; moaning over and over and saying my name as she climaxed.

Damn, I love to hear my name coming from her.

No one has ever said my name that sexy before.

I felt her juices flow into my mouth and onto my finger.

Shit, even her orgasm juices tasted like ecstasy.

I slowed down my pace as she was overcoming her release.

I pulled my finger out of her and made sure that I licked up every last drop around her nub and licked my fingers clean.

Next I made my way kissing her inner thighs making my way up between licking and kissing her body as I made my way up to her.

When I reached her face; I couldn't help but stare at her amazing body.

I could look into her beautiful eyes all day long.

Just then I heard a cell phone ring and knew it must be hers by the ring tone.

Sook removed herself from my body to answer her cell phone.

I watched her answer and become upset with what the other person was saying to her.

She looked like she was distraught.

I figured she needed to leave as I watched her put her dress back on along with her boots; grabbing her back pack.

I watched her hang up with the caller; and couldn't help but feel a need to protect her.

She stated that she needed to leave; I responded with a nod of understanding.

I felt a sudden loss from her leaving; one I never felt before.

Why am I acting like a pussy? I asked myself.

I couldn't help but smile at the events that happened between us in my office.

I also couldn't wait to see Sookie again.

I felt like a teenager all over again.

As I reached into my jean pocket and called a number that I haven't in so long.

* * *

_Who is Eric calling? Look's like Sookie has him right where she wants him._

_Look out Eic!!!_

_Ori is it Sookie that has to be on the lookout?_

_LOL!!!_

Hit the green button. You know you want too!:)

Thanks for the reviews also.

I love them!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

I still felt flushed from the encounter between Mc Hottie and myself.

Just like clockwork; the girls met in our planned spot.

We all began sharing what we did to them.

Pam and Claudine gave quit a show teasing Quinn.

They kissed and rubbed one another.

Pam tugged Quinn's necktie pulling him in for a heated kiss and got as far as feeling his chest and kissing him.

Claudine played with his cock as she ran her fingers over his chest.

The phone stopped every action.

Tara and Amelia did the same action of kissing and rubbing one another.

Amelia got as far as kissing him as he felt her breasts.

Tara got a far as rubbing his chest, playing with his cock and kissing his chest.

Then they received a phone call stopping everything.

I couldn't laugh harder of how Quinn and Compton were left.

"It's about time those arrogant asses got what they deserved" Pam said with a proud smile.

We all laughed at our shared stories of leaving them with desire.

I guess I was the only one that let one of them touch us in such a manner

Then again what did I expect; knowing I was the only girl in the room with Eric?

I was also grateful for the phone call Claude placed to us.

Claude doesn't like players so he joined in on our fun against them.

Claudine left for her math course and we headed for Art class.

Pam, Tara, Amelia and I headed for Oil painting course.

We found enough seats to sit closely to one another.

Right before the bell rang; the most handsome dreamy man walked into the class and literally took my breath away.

All thoughts Northman went out the window.

I swallowed hard at noticing his amazing body.

Pam took a major liking to him also.

The said man went to the front of the classroom.

I couldn't help but stare at his chest, arms, and his body.

I licked my lips with desire.

He had the prettiest blue eyes, a perfect face, and brown hair.

Crap; was the man gorgeous.

He started off with roll call.

I noticed that he was not like the other three professors so far.

This one was definitely unaware of how amazingly hot he was.

When he called my name I responded.

We both locked our eyes into one another; giving each other a genuine smile.

This professor didn't go over our syllabus, course expectations, etc.

Professor James Northman.

I looked twice at the board; than towards the other girls.

James; must have realized that we knew Eric.

He immediately made his way over to me after assigning us our first painting to work on.

"Sookie, I am nothing like my older brother; I promise you" James replied quietly into my ear.

Next he redirected the whole class's attention back to him and told us all to direct him as James and not Professor Northman.

Interesting even Eric's own brother doesn't want to associate himself with him.

I am feeling a stronger pull towards James.

I was really enjoying the class and saw that this was the same classroom for our art class after lunch; which is Life drawing.

I worked at the easel; painting a vase of different variety of exotic flowers.

Ten minutes till the class was going to end; James announced it was time to clean up our supplies and put our canvases in our section till the next class.

James came up to me as I finished placing my canvas in my spot to dry.

"Hey Sookie, would you and your friends like to join me for lunch?" James asked me.

I couldn't say no to him.

I noticed the sadness in his eyes; figuring he could use some friends.

James finished taking care of some of tasks quickly and followed us out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

I could tell that James didn't even register certain girls checking him out along the way.

James kept glancing my way giving me smiles often.

Wow what a difference between Eric and James.

James was shy, sweet and kind; while Eric was cocky, arrogant and full of himself.

I felt being drawn more towards James than I thought was possible.

I couldn't help but to stare back at him.

We entered the cafeteria and picked out our lunch.

I picked a fruit salad plate along with a roll.

I noticed James picked out a salad and a roll.

The girls, James and I headed for our table.

Jason and the guys were already seated at the table.

I sat next to Jason as James took a seat between Pam and I.

I introduced the guys to James.

The guys were making James feel like he fitted right in with us.

We all ate our food while chit chatting with one another.

James and I kept sharing smiles and glances towards one another.

It felt like everyone disappeared all around us as if it was just the two of us in the room.

Pam kept trying to say something to us that we didn't even hear her until a familiar voice boomed above me.

"What are you doing James" Eric asked.

James rolled his eyes and replied "eating lunch with some friends Eric."

All of a sudden I was lifted up into Eric's embrace by my arm and lead out of the cafeteria.

"What's the meaning of this Sookie?" he asked.

I just stared at him in confusion.

Eric than led me to his office, shutting and locking the door behind us as he placed me on the couch.

* * *

Ugh Oh!!!

Some one isn't happy;)

What's going to happen in his office between Sookie and him?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

I met Bill and Quinn in the cafeteria after returning from my errand.

I couldn't wait for Sookie to get her surprise.

I sat down at the table in front of the girls table as yesterday.

I noticed Sookie's brother and his friends were all sitting down.

I kept glancing around the cafeteria as I awaited their arrival.

Just then I noticed Tara and Amelia making their way into the cafeteria followed by Claudine, Pamela, _my brother,_ and Sookie.

"What the hell is he doing with them?" I asked myself.

I noticed Sookie and James kept smiling at one another.

I was completely caught off guard at the change of events.

I watched them walk to the table.

Maybe James was with Pam or Claudine.

Surely Sookie would not do this to me.

She can't!!!

I watched Sookie sit next to Jason as always followed by JAMES!!

My face was becoming beat red as I watched him; being introduced by Sookie to her brother and their gang.

I watched James interact with her friends and brother.

I became so irate with anger.

Sookie and James kept smiling and staring at one another.

How could she go from being with me in an intimate way to flirting with my brother?

I became furious at the both of them.

I got up from my chair and made my way over to the both of them.

James needs to know that she is mine and only MINE!

I felt the anger roll off my tongue as I asked James what he was doing.

James response was rolling his eyes and stating that he was eating lunch with friends.

Typical fucking James; right when I found a girl that completely satisfied me in every way; he tries to steal her away.

Not going to happen Bro.!!

I suddenly lifted Sookie out of her seat leading her away from James and the rest of them.

Once we were out in the hallway I couldn't help but ask her the meaning of what was going on.

She stared at me with confusion.

I guess she needs a reminder of what is between us.

I dragged her into my office with more force than necessary.

I shut the door locking it and placing her onto the couch.

Sookie sat on the couch with confusion and intrigue.

Woman, this act isn't going to get my attention away from what I just witnessed in the cafeteria.

"You don't go from me (pointing to the couch as a reminder) to James. We made promises Sookie or did you forget and do I need to remind you?" I said to her.

"Professor Northman you really think you are the innocent one here?" she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her

What the hell is she talking about?

"Oh come on Eric, you pick girls out of class every semester to screw and share them with your buddies. "

Did someone tell her; who?

Eric looked at me with shock.

"Who told you this?" I asked her.

She better tell me now!

"How are Selena, Jennifer and Felicia?

What the fuck?

How does she know who they are?

Have you had your group sex yet?

Or did you have a threesome, foursome, or a twosome yet with them?" Sookie asked

"How do you know who they are?" I asked her.

Answer me woman!

How does she know our game?

"You think I am so stupid, don't you." She replied.

Obviously Sookie isn't stupid.

"You are half the man of what James is" she retorted.

Now she's comparing me to James?

Where did everything go wrong?

"I played you Professor" she sneered at me.

"How does it feel to be played Northman?" she asked.

"Stop this Sookie!" I shouted at her.

I wanted this to stop; I wanted to reason with her.

"Go to hell!" she spoke with venom.

That's when I realized she played me.

I was played by Sookie?

I became angrier at her after she admitted that she played me for a fool.

"Get out of my office" I spoke to her with venom practically in her face as I told her to leave.

"Gladly Professor" she replied as she headed for the door; slamming it behind her.

I sat myself onto the couch leaning my head against the back of the couch.

An hour later Bill and Quinn entered my office.

Bill and Quinn asked if I was okay.

Does it look like I am okay you idiots?

They told me about what the girls did to them and how they realized they were played.

No shit you fools!!

I told them I already knew; due to the fact Sookie admitted playing me also.

My Sookie played me!

The three of us felt like fools.

My heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces.

Not, once have I ever fell hard for a girl or cared for them like I did for Sookie.

I have never said a promise that I couldn't keep.

Let alone to a woman I truly wanted to have as MINE!!

I will not lose her.

I will fight for her and show her that I meant every word

* * *

Aww Poor Eric.

The man found out he was played.

What do you think will happen next.

What game will be played next and by whom?

.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SPOV

I left Eric's office pissed off.

I went to the restroom to calm myself.

I thought I would feel good in the end; but I felt miserable.

I wanted to hurt him; before he hurt me.

I was only left with a feeling of despair.

Eric Northman is nothing but a player; no matter how much I wished he wasn't.

He is and always will be.

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes.

I splashed my face with some cold water and finished putting myself back together.

I made my way to Art class for Life Drawing.

I was met outside the door by James.

I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry sookie." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and shook my head that I understand his meaning.

"Hey Sook; how about we do something fun to get your mind off of today."

I shook my head yes.

I than, told James how I was supposed to meet in Compton's class today for the meeting.

James assured that he will handle this for me.

He placed a kiss upon my head and led me into the class.

I went and sat by the girls.

James brought me a large sketch sheet along with a couple of drawing pencils and a Gumbo eraser as he smiled down at me.

Today we were drawing a volunteer that was posing in a flowing dress.

I noticed James left the room.

James came back ten minutes later; announcing quietly to Amelia and me that Bill and Quinn no longer needed us at all; along with Pam and Claudine.

James didn't mention Eric; so that must mean I wasn't relieved from that group.

I began packing my things as James told me he will pick me up at the coffee shop at 4 P.M.

The girls and I met up with Claudine and informed her that we were relieved from our obligations for the extra circular activity with Professor Compton and Quinn.

We made our way to our apartment as I suddenly stopped seeing Eric getting out of his corvette.

Eric looked over at us and shot me an angered look and headed for his door.

Pam took me by the hand leading me to our apartment.

I placed my bag by the door and headed for my bedroom.

I went into my bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and started the bath.

Next, I pulled out a fresh pair of panties, bra, a cute yellow baby doll shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts that showed off my legs perfectly along with a pair of tan pair of sandals.

I began undressing myself and headed into the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

I lay my back resting it against the back of the tub and felt my body relax.

Before I finished my bath, I washed my body and shaved.

I pushed the drain down; to let the water empty and dried myself off as I walked into my bedroom.

I put lotion on my body and started getting ready for my outing with James.

Just as I finished applying the final touches of my make up; Pam walked in with a enormous bouquet of soft pink roses.

I was shocked that I received something this beautiful.

Then Pam handed me an envelope with my name on it.

I opened the card and gasped at what it said.

_**You complete me.**_

_**-E-**_

Tears began flowing from my eyes.

I tried to pull myself together as I went to my window to see if he was looking out his window.

Eric wasn't standing at the window.

I felt like a ton of brick hit me.

All of a sudden, I didn't feel so well.

Pam stood against my door with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Do you want me to call James and ask for a rain check sweetie?" Pam asked knowingly.

I shook my head yes and wiped the fresh tears from my eyes.

* * *

_For those that haven't guessed it; James resembles the guy from my profile pic. (Johnathan Rhys Meyers)_

_Both Alex and John are hot!!!_

_Man Candy:)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SPOV

I realized I need to take care of something and left out my bedroom heading towards the person I needed to talk to with the envelope still in my hand.

I approached the front door and turned the handle; letting myself in.

I made my way through his house; looking for him.

I found him lying on his stomach sprawled out onto his bed.

I approached him as he turned his face towards where I stood.

Eric looked at me as I brought the envelope holding the card in my hand into his view.

"Did you mean this" I asked him.

"Not now Sookie" he replied.

"Answer me Eric" I demanded

"What do you want from me Sookie?" he asked.

"Just answer the question!" I shouted at him.

"Haven't you had enough Sookie?" asked Eric as he sat himself up.

"Eric tell me the truth please, did you mean this?"I asked.

"Yes; I made a promise to you this morning" he retorted.

"Then you broke our promise; and fell for my brother." He added.

"What does he have that I don't" he asked.

"He doesn't play games and he isn't a player" I responded.

"Sookie; I didn't touch those girls. I may have flirted with them; but that is as far as it ever went." He responded.

"Don't you see that I never wanted to share you; especially with them or any other guy for that matter" he added.

"I am done with that scene. The only one I want is you and only you Sookie" he said as he stood up taking my face into his hands.

"I'm falling so hard for you Sookie Stackhouse." Eric said as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm falling for you also Eric" I replied to him.

Eric leaned down and crashed his lips into mine.

This man's kisses are amazing.

I couldn't go any further without admitting something to Eric.

"Eric" I whispered.

"Hmmm" Eric responded.

"I need to tell you something before we go any further" I replied.

"What's wrong Sookie?" He asked as he searched my eyes.

"I'm a virgin Eric" I admitted quietly while looking into his eyes

EPOV

I was finally happy that we admitted we were falling for one another hard.

After everything was opened and honest between us, I couldn't help but want to kiss her.

I felt Sookie becoming hesitant in our kissing.

Next she proceeded to needing to tell me something.

Please don't tell me she is playing me for a fool again.

I searched her eyes for meaning of what she was about to say.

Then I heard her tell me she's a virgin.

My body and mind did a happy dance in response.

No wonder she was appalled at the rumors that went around of me.

I need to prove to her that I will not cheat on her or be with others and her on the side.

No wonder she was leered to James.

No matter of the jealousy that ran through my body; I understood why she's attracted to him.

They are both virgins and pure.

I told Sookie thank you for her honesty as I kissed her forehead; bringing her down onto me in my bed; holding her closely into my chest.

I couldn't help but to start kissing her passionately again.

I have a hard time not responding to her sweet tasting mouth.

I felt Sookie making her way under my shirt; raising it above my head in attempt to remove it from me.

I removed Sookie's shirt in response.

I noticed she was wearing a pale yellow bra.

Next I felt her undoing my belt; in attempt to remove my pants.

Two can play this game.

I removed my pants and her shorts.

I stared down at her and her pale yellow panties.

Damn she's amazing and sexy.

I knew it was not time to have her but didn't mean we couldn't enjoy one another in a other ways.

I saw Sookie look at my cock and saw her lick her fucking lips.

Shit I could think of things she could do with that tongue of hers along with her mouth.

I began licking every inch of Sookie's neck while I was on top of her.

I began rubbing my cock against her panties.

I felt her move her pussy move against me; following my rhythm.

I didn't care if I would dry hump her like a teenager.

We could still get off that way.

We kept kissing one another; fighting for control of our mouths.

I pulled her bra down; releasing the bountiful things from its containment.

I flipped her over so she was on top which gave me better access to her beautiful breasts.

She positioned herself just as I wanted; straddling me as she lowered her head to kiss me.

I began massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples while she let out a moan in response.

I kept pushing my cock against her wet panties as we kept up the foreplay.

My body was on fire with lust.

She rode me while picking up the pace.

Shit; I couldn't wait for the real thing to happen between us.

She is so amazingly beautiful.

Sookie and I kept making out like teenagers and bringing each other pleasure.

I couldn't get enough of her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

PPOV

I went and met James in place of Sookie; there was no way I could call him and leave him feeling like crap.

I respected his feelings too much to do that to the man.

I immediately spotted him in the corner.

The man, seriously has no clue how handsome and attractive he is.

I walked up to him as he looked up; immediately looking sorrowful.

"She isn't coming; is she?" he asked as he lowered his head.

I shook my head no.

"Eric got to her again; didn't he." He retorted.

"I don't think Eric is playing her like he does the other girls." I responded.

James looked back up at me.

"Eric, has never shown jealousy of any other girl that way before." James implied.

"He gets territorial sometimes with his "toys" but never has he looked like he wanted to kill someone" James added.

"Eric is in love with her" he whispered.

I didn't know how to respond to what James said about Eric loving her.

"I didn't know that Sookie would fall for him either; knowing his background and history with woman." I answered.

"I am so sorry James." I added.

James looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I hope he doesn't screw up things this time; and doesn't turn around, and act his typical self; an ass." James responded

"He sent her roses." I retorted.

"My brother sent her roses?" he questioned with a shocked expression.

"That's what changed her mind about meeting you here." I added

James shook his head with understanding.

"Now enough about them; let's go do something fun." I said.

"Really, you are okay about hanging out with me?" he asked.

This man is really clueless as to how amazing he is.

"Yes, now let's go have some fun." I smirk at him with my reply.

I led him out the door by his hand as we walked to our destination.

I know how to have fun and loosen the man up.

Sookie, Amelia and I came here when we wanted to loosen up.

Just as we approached the destination he looked at me with surprise.

"Seriously, we're going to have a paintball fight?" he asked in excitement.

"Don't look so smug James. I am going to enjoy kicking your gorgeous ass." I replied with a smirk and a wink.

James laughed at my response and told me to bring it on.

James and I paid for our paint balls and were handed some a change of clothes; along with some paint booties to put over our shoes.

I was so excited and was eager to battle him.

I walked out of the locker room and noticed him leaning against the wall of the building.

Man that man is sex on a stick.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as I took his every curve of his body in.

We gathered up the bag that we were each handed along with the paint balls.

I wish he didn't have a shirt on; so I could see his luscious body covered with paint.

James and I had a blast chasing each other around and hitting one another with the paintballs.

After several shots and us laughing so hard; I went up and smashed a paint ball into his face.

James reached up pulling me into his body and crashed his lips to mine.

We kissed each other hungrily.

I knew we had to stop before we ended up doing other things in a public location.

I pulled away from him giving him a smile while I pulled him up on his feet.

James and I placed our bags along with the outfit we were loaned into the hamper after we changed and cleaned up ourselves as much as we could.

James and I decided to go rent a movie to watch and hang out at his apartment.

James held my hand walking to the movie store.

We kept looking at each other with lust in our eyes.

We picked out _Bride Wars_ along with _Marley and Me._

After we paid for the rentals; we headed to his apartment.,

I wrapped my arm around his.

I was shocked to see that he lived right across the street in the duplex from me.

I smiled at that new knowledge of James living right across from me.

Yummy!!!!

* * *

_Hmm; wonder what will happen next between them_

_You know what to do for more._

_Hit the green button:)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EPOV

Sookie and I must have drifted off to sleep in each other's arms after our foreplay.

I couldn't help but look at the goddess lying in my bed in just her panties.

Sookie must have felt me staring at her.

She opened her eyes and stared right into mine.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face.

"Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Actually yes; the best sleep I have had in a long time." She replied.

"I guess I am to thank for that one" I said in reply while smirking at her.

"Well professor; I believe you owe me dinner." She retorted.

"You think so, do you?" I asked her.

"You are lucky I know how to cook." I told her.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of dinner Professor Northman." She admitted.

My cock did a happy dance as a reaction to her statement.

"Too bad Ms. Stackhouse; I intend to feed you food and nothing more." I stated in return and gave her my cocky smirk.

"Fine, than let's go to the kitchen so you can make me dinner." She said as she pouted.

I gave her a button down shirt to put on as I lead her to my kitchen to make us dinner.

Shit, it took everything for me not to undress her from my shirt.

BIG mistake on my part in having her wear my shirt.

Sookie followed me still sulking.

I love when she sulks; she's so adorable.

I reached above my stove and retrieved a pot and a pan.

I turned around to grab some hamburger out of the fridge and noticed Sookie reaching up next to the sink for a cup.

I watched the shirt lift up showing her adorable ass.

My cock rose up in response.

I went over to her and placed my hand around her cupping her breast; while getting a cup down for her.

I listened to her moan as I breathed into her neck slowly.

I removed myself from her and headed to the fridge to retrieve the hamburger out of the fridge.

I emptied the packet of hamburger out of the container and placed it in the pan; while I broke it apart with a spatula and seasoned it.

Next, I grabbed the pot and filled it with water as I winked at Sookie.

I noticed her face was still flushed with desire.

I placed the pot on the stove and flipped the hamburger.

Sookie had filled her glass with wine and was sitting on the counter.

I couldn't help wanting to kiss her and taste the wine on her lips.

I walked over to her; removing her glass from her lips and kissed her hard.

I felt Sookie shudder in response.

I cupped her ass with both of my hands as I tasted the wine on her lips and in her mouth.

I thrust my cock against her as I continued kissing her.

Sookie reached down and grabbed my cock with her hand and placed her other hand behind my head.

Shit, my hamburger needed flipping.

I told her to hold on for a minute and quickly flipped the hamburger.

I didn't want to leave the hamburger for a minute due to being close to done.

After it was finished; I took it off the burner and looked over to see if the water was boiling yet.

It wasn't anywhere close to boiling.

I walked back over to Sookie.

"Now where were we?" I asked her.

Sookie crashed her lips to mine; along with grabbing my cock into her hand.

"Sookie" I moaned.

"I believe it's time for a returned favor Professor." She replied to me calling her name.

I watched as Sookie removed herself from the counter and dropped my boxers to my ankles.

My cock grew harder in anticipation.

I watched her bring her mouth to my cock; licking it as she looked up at me.

Shit, her tongue feels so good.

Next she opened her mouth; bringing me into her mouth.

I put my hands on the back of her head; lacing my fingers into her hair as I continued to watch her.

She was still looking up at me as she continued thrusting me into her mouth.

I growled at watching her.

I felt myself move my pelvis into her as a response.

The motion made her speed up her pace as I felt my cock going further down her throat.

God this felt mind blowing.

Never before; have I had someone be able to fit me in their mouth like her before.

I screamed her name several times.

I was ready to pull myself away from her before I spewed into her; but she shook her head no.

I spewed into her mouth and watched as she swallowed every drop.

I pulled her up; while pulling up my boxers and kissed her softly as I thanked her.

She smiled at my response and told me no problem.

I looked at the pot and saw that the water was boiling.

I broke up some spaghetti noodles and placed them into the pot.

After I drained the grease from the meat and spaghetti noodles; I conjoined them into the pot and poured spaghetti sauce on top; mixing it together.

I retrieved two plates from the cabinet and filled them with spaghetti; along with filling our glasses back up with wine.

I became hard from watching her eat and moan.

The woman can turn me on without even trying.

I looked out the window and noticed James and Pam walking arm and arm; smiling and laughing.

I don't have to worry about him anymore; seeing Pam with him looking happy together.

I love my middle brother; I just didn't want him to have what is mine.

Sookie turned her head at the same time; seeing the both of them.

A look of relief spread through that pretty face of hers.

I know she likes James a lot and respects him; seeing him with someone that can bring a smile to his face made her smile in return.

When we finished our dishes; Sookie gathered them up and started the water in the sink to wash the dishes.

I went into the family room and turned on the radio for some tunes; while I started a fire.

After the logs were lit in the fireplace; I returned to the kitchen.

There at my sink; Sookie was swinging her hips along to the music as she washed the dishes.

She looks incredibly sexy.

I knew what I wanted to do next.

I went and started putting water into my Jacuzzi bath tub along with my favorite bath aroma.

Sookie had just finished washing the dishes as I heard the sink emptying.

I heard Sookie walking down the hallway.

I had just finished filling the bath; placing towels at the step of the tub.

I turned around and saw Sookie leaning against the counter of the sink.

I had candles lit everywhere.

"What are you up to mister?" she asked.

I turned and led her over to the bench next to the tub; placing her right where I wanted her.

Sookie looked up me questioning me with her eyes.

I lent my mouth down to her ear; telling her to trust me.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt she had on; as I watched the arousal pour off her body.

She spread her legs slightly as I ran my hand down slowly among the front of her body.

I watched Sookie's eyes slightly close and lick her lips and gasp at the sensation.

Next I cupped my hand into the bath tub and poured the water gently down the front of her.

Thank god she wasn't wearing a bra.

I watched as the water ran slowly down both of her breast and in between them.

I watched as she raised her hips at the sensation.

I saw her body flush with desire as I brought my mouth down to her licking off the drips of water that was on her breasts and stomach.

Sookie leaned back; bringing her upper body in a more arched shape.

"Did you like that lover?" I asked her.

"uhhm" she moaned with her reply.

Tell me what you want lover.

"You" she replied.

I removed her panties from her body and took in the sight of her.

She looked so fabulous with my shirt hanging to the sides of her and her sweet pussy spread slightly for viewing.

I couldn't help but stare at the goddess before me.

I moved her towards the edge of the bench and spread her legs further apart while exposing her pink nub.

"You are so beautiful" I groaned with my reply.

I cupped my hand again and repeated the action as before.

"AH God Eric" she replied loudly.

I licked her again and ended with licking her sweet pinkness.

I removed the shirt from her body and lifted her into my arms; placing her into the tub.

I started the Jacuzzi and brought her into my arms further as I fondled her breasts and rubbed against her core while kissing her neck.

Sookie reached down for my cock and began stroking it; while I began thrusting my finger into her.

"Ah Eric!" she shouted.

I placed a second finger into her slowly picking up the pace as she moved herself down onto my fingers; thrusting back.

I moaned Sookie's name in response of the nice hand job she was giving me as I kept sucking, nibbling, and licking her neck and shoulder.

Sookie's upper body was arching upwards against my chest as I continued thrusting my fingers into her over and over.

Right when her peak was coming closer; she turned her face and brought her lips to mine and began kissing me heatedly.

We both climaxed hard.

I just kept kissing her as we released one another.

I washed her body; cleaning up the aftermath.

I let down the drain and helped her out of the tub; placing a towel around her body.

I watched her leave the bathroom to go into my bedroom.

I dried my body and wrapped the towel around my waist and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

_I wonder what's going to happen next???????????_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

SPOV

Shit what is wrong with me?

Yes, Eric has pleased me several times; but hello the man is a player!!!

I did what I do best; RUN!!!!

I quickly put on my clothes and remembered where my panties were.

Forget them! I told myself.

I bolted out the door of his house; running to my apartment.

I entered the apartment and saw my roomies except Pam of course.

I am so stupid I told myself over and over again.

I went into my bedroom to put some panties on along with pajamas.

I didn't turn on my light or even tempt to look out my window.

I returned to my family room and saw that Jason had stopped over along with the guys.

Jason smirked as he saw how flushed I was.

"Good dream Sook?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and reached for the tequila; taking several big swigs.

The tequila was burning my throat but I didn't care.

I just wanted to get drunk and forget the whole night.

"Sook are you alright?" Amelia asked

I looked around and noticed every one's attention was focused on me as they just witnessed me downing half the bottle.

I felt myself flush even more as their eyes bored into me.

"Ah Yeah of course" I replied as I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no BIG deal I just downed a half of bottle of tequila.

Jason broke down in laughter at my response.

"What got into your pants Sook?" he asked.

You have no idea I replied in my head.

We all ended up playing drinking games for the rest of the night.

I don't even remember anything beyond winning president of the Asshole card game.

I woke up in my bed and looked to the left noticing Jason was passed out next to me.

Shit! My head hurt.

I literally crawled to the bathroom and emptied any left content of the alcohol into the toilet.

I felt someone holding the back of my hair as I kept throwing up.

"Rough night; Sooke?" Pam asked.

When I finally finished empting my stomach Pam handed me some ginger ale and some aspirin.

I felt as if I was in hell.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"7:30 A.M. class is in a couple of hours." She responded.

"Coffee, I need coffee." I stated.

"Get dressed and we'll go get some Sook." Pam replied.

I threw on my worn jeans and a hooded sweatshirt over my light blue baby doll shit along with pulling my hair into a hat.

I also put on some sunglasses due to the sun being too bright.

Pam took in my appearance and just smirked at me.

I saw James exiting his apartment as we headed out our door.

James waved to the both of us and came over to us.

"Hey gorgeous ladies; where are you off too?" he asked.

"Sookie here; has drank too much; so we need coffee." Pam replied.

I gave her a wicked look as Pam shook her head at me with amusement.

Shit, I forgot my bag.

Pam must have noticed that I realized I forgot something as she asked if I was looking for this.

Pam handed me my bag.

When we got to the coffee shop; I downed two lattes immediately.

Jason walked in when as I was drinking my third latte.

I noticed he looked just as bad as me.

Jason took a seat next to me at the table.

"Let me guess bro. too much to drink also?" James asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

Hoyt came in whistling at me.

"What?" I asked

Lafayette came in also with a huge smile on his face as he looked at me.

What the hell is up with the both of them?

"Hey Sook, are you going to table dance for us tonight?" Tray asked.

What are they talking about?

I looked at Jason who looked as confused as me.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

Alright now I really didn't know what to think; especially with Jason not even remembering the incident.

"He's talking about quit the performance you gave everyone in your living room." Eric replied as he approached our table.

Eric was in my living room last night?

Why didn't I remember this?

Pam raised her eyebrow with the new information she just learned as Jason and I were made aware of also.

What the hell happened last night?

I looked at Eric; who noticed that I really didn't remember last night's events.

I looked at Hoyt for an answer.

"Sook you were completely hammered and so was Jason. You and Jason went to the bar together and brought a bunch of people back from the bar for an after party. Eric heard all the commotion and came to check on you. When he got there; you and Jason were on the table in the living room. Amelia and Claudine got really clawed up from pulling girls off of Jason.

Tray, Eric, Lafayette and I ended up kicking several dudes' asses from trying to feel you up and grope you."

I looked closer at all of them and noticed that Hoyt had a bruise on his jaw; Lafayette had a bruise on his shoulder, Tray had cuts on his fists, and Eric, not surprisingly had no marks what so ever.

"We did that?" Jason asked,

"Yeah it was worse than the time of your High School graduation party." Replied Hoyt.

"No shit!" Jason exclaimed.

"We still don't remember what happened that night; do we Sook?" Jason asked.

"No memory on that one either. We really need to slow down Jas." I replied.

"Who put us in my bed?" Sook questioned.

"I told you to get your asses to bed." replied Hoyt

"Oh." I replied.

"Sorry guys; Sookie is too" Jason retorted.

"Shit Sook; I remember you coming in with your pajamas in from your room and you downed half a bottle of tequila in less than five minutes." Jason said.

"Then you went and changed into some daisy duke shorts, brown knee high boots, and a tank top; and told Jason who was already getting shit face to follow you to the bar." Hoyt added.

"I don't remember that one either." I responded.

"Me either." Replied Jason

I wonder what happened at the bar.

Jason looked like he was wondering the same thing as me.

Jason and I downed two more lattes and ate a bagel knowing our stomach could handle the contents without coming back up.

"Hey cowgirl, are we going to witness another dance?" Quinn asked.

What the hell; he was there too.

I looked at Eric who had a questioning look also.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Eric asked him.

Just then I noticed Amelia and Claudine come in wearing scratches on their arms and neck.

"He's talking about quit the performance you and Jason gave at the bar." Amelia replied.

Oh shit!!

I don't remember that one either.

I looked over at Jason to see if he remembered this one.

"Oh Shit Sook; we did that there too?" Jason retorted.

"Must have" I replied

Things are not looking any better.

Eric became even angrier.

"She did what?" Eric shouted.

"Dude it was hot! You should have seen her. You know the song that has the lyrics; "_these boots are made for walking, and I am going to walk all over you." _By Jessica Simpson came on and she pulled herself up strutting her stuff and dancing to the song. Jason here joined her and had everyone screaming and shouting at how they enjoyed the performance. Sookie; you were hot! Compton replied.

Everyone except, Quinn and Compton stared at Jason and I with shock along with their eyes looking at us widely.

Jason just looked over at me and shrugged.

"Oh well Sook; at least we had fun." Jason commented.

Pam busted into laughter.

"I wish I would have witnessed both of the performances." Pam added as she laughed.

I wanted to crawl in a hole; and burry myself ten feet under.

Jason just joined her in laughing as he jabbed me in the side.

Eric on the other hand looked like he was seriously ready to kick some ass after what he heard.

We finished our lattes and bagels.

Our group headed to campus after the Professors had already left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SPOV

I entered Eric's class and notice a lot of guys staring at me.

Crap!!

They must have witnessed one or both of the performances.

Eric was seeing the other guy's display of lust coming from their faces.

I lowered my head from the embarrassment.

I didn't even notice a guy coming up to me and sitting next to me.

Pam looked surprisingly next to me.

I looked at her as she casually nodded her head in my direction.

I looked to the right and saw a younger version of Eric sitting next to me.

This Eric version had a buzzed hair cut and could pass as Eric's twin.

He was staring at me in amusement.

Hmm cocky too!!!

I looked back towards Eric who was busy staring down several guys to the right.

Twin version of Eric had leaned into me and whispered into my ear that he enjoyed dancing on the bar with me last night.

Pam sneered at the comment which didn't help the red flush that was showing across my face.

Eric took that moment to look up and see how flushed I had become.

This is so not good.

Eric became focused on the person next to me and seemed to have a display of shock on his face; which turned into a happy face.

Let me guess, another Northman.

I looked over at the assuming Northman who gave me a cocky smile and a wink while nodding towards Eric.

God must hate me.

Eric gave us his lecture for the first assignment; and became focused on his presentation that he didn't even notice the assuming Northman trying to flirt with me.

"I have to say our kiss was amazing." He whispered to me.

Pam coughed out loud and I kicked her in the leg; making her yelp.

Eric looked up and mini Eric acted like he was focused on the lecture.

"You know you called me Eric several times and grabbed my ass while we kissed and danced. Why is that Sookie?" he asked.

Pam busted into laughter and was met with another kick and yelp in response.

Eric looked up again to see what was going on.

He turned back around and continued with the presentation.

"Don't tell me you are another one of his toys?" he asked.

I shot Pam a quick pleading look to stay quiet.

She just raised her eyebrow in response.

I gave her a dirty look telling her to shut up.

"You know you should give us a chance instead of being his toy." He whispered into my ear.

"You never know we could be a match in heaven" he added as he squeezed my thigh and quickly released it.

Mini Eric was so not helping at the moment.

How can Eric not notice this I questioned?

Mini Eric is definitely very slick in not getting any attention.

Pam laughed again at his response as I quickly shot her a death glare to shut the hell up.

"Problems, Pamela and Ms. Stackhouse?" Eric asked.

Mini Eric took his turn to laugh in response.

Ugh this day is getting worse by the minute.

I smiled softly as to tell him I was sorry

"Sorry Professor Northman" Pam replied while winking at him.

Eric just shook his head at the both of us while mini Eric laughed again.

Eric looked at mini Eric and smiled at him.

What the fuck is it with these two?

Pam just looked over at me raising her eye brow.

Eric turned around and continued his presentation.

"He has no clue about us does he?" he whispered into my ear.

I quickly kicked Pam before she could say or do anything as I plead with my eyes.

She just smirked at the gesture.

"I love watching you squirm" he whispered.

"I'd like to see you squirm under me." He added in a whisper.

Seriously; he needs to stop.

"What's wrong Sook? Quit fighting our destiny" he retorted as he whispered.

Pam coughed again.

Thank god; Eric was busy turning on the lights from the lecture.

Everyone began gathering their stuff up and leaving the lecture hall.

I had to get out of here now.

I looked for the quickest way out.

PPOV

Just when things were starting to get boring again; Sookie rose up!

After laughing my ass off at the coffee shop and now listening to a twin of Eric torturing her was turning into the highlight of my day.

I enjoyed the interaction of Eric's look alike torturing Sookie and Eric trying to figure out what was happening.

My day is getting better by the minute.

Damn that girl can kick.

I was kicked several time; but well worth it!

Watching her squirm was hilarious.

Just then the lights went back on.

I looked over at sookie and saw the expression on her face as she searched all exits.

She's getting ready to bolt.

Mini Eric was watching her eyes too.

I didn't know if I should help her or let the events unfold.

If there was one song that fit Eric and her perfectly it would be "_Love Game" _By Lady GaGa.

The song fit them perfectly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

EPOV

I went to my class room slash lecture hall to prepare for my lecture.

I noticed Sookie and the girls still haven't arrived.

I had enough time to prepare.

Just then I looked up and noticed Sookie enter the room.

All the guys turned and stared at her.

I wanted to go all cave man on them as I glared at them as if telling them she is MINE!!!!

I watched Sookie realize they must have witnessed one or both of her performance last night.

I felt sorry for her that she was facing this embarrassment.

I was pissed off as all hell when I was left by her in the middle of good things going on between us.

She fucking bolted on me.

What the hell is wrong with her?

I confessed my feelings and while lying everything on the table last night.

I thought I got through to her that there will definitely be no other person sharing me with her.

I went to bed after she left.

I figured I needed to give her time.

I was awoken last night to a very obnoxious noise.

I looked over and saw Jason and Sookie stumbling down the street with a whole bunch of people behind them.

What the hell is going on?

I took in her appearance and saw how incredibly turned on I was becoming.

Shit she looked hot!!!

I wanted to have her strip for me slowly in that outfit.

I saw that she was wearing a white tank top, daisy duke shorts, and knee high brown boots.

Shit I have never seen someone look so incredibly hot before.

My dick fucking became so hard.

I watched them make their way into her door and watched as some fucking guy had the balls to grab her ass!

What the fuck?

Does the guy have a death wish?

Does he not know that she is MINE?

The stupid prick is going to find out that she is MINE!!

I grabbed my jeans, threw on a tee shirt and a pair of my boots.

There was no way I was going to let anyone near her ever!

I made my way towards her apartment door and heard men and women screaming, shouting and whistling coming from her apartment.

What the fuck is going on in there?

I walked through the door and saw Jason and Sookie on the table; surrounded by men and women.

Women were throwing bras at Jason along with trying to claw their way up to him.

One girl was behind him rubbing his body up and down; while another girl was in front of him as he felt her breasts and she grinded her ass into him.

Well at least Jason was enjoying himself.

I reverted my eyes back to Sookie.

Oh hell no!!!

I saw guys trying to feel her up and a guy was behind her; dancing, feeling her breasts, and body as she grinded her ass into him.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

What the fuck is she doing?

My blood began to boil as my face turned beat red and my fists balled up into fists.

I needed to stop this now!!

I saw Claudine, Tara, and Amelia; along with Hoyt, and two other buddies of Jason's.

The girls and guys looked like they didn't know what to do.

They just kept staring between Sookie and Jason as if they were trying to figure out how to stop this.

I approached them and told them a game plan.

The guys and I were on a mission to tear the guys off her.

There was one guy who was definitely going to get his ass kicked fiercely.

I made my way as several guys were getting pissed off at being shoved out of the way.

They started swinging at Jason's friends and me.

I don't think so you idiots!

I struck back; knocking everyone in my way down.

I reached my destination.

"Wooohooooo!" Sookie retorted.

"Come here Cowboyyyyyyy!" she replied as she looked me in the eyes.

Even though she looked sexy as hell there would be no way I could take advantage of her being drunk and totally wasted.

The guy behind her told me to back the fuck off.

Does the fucking guy have a death wish?

I brought my arm up to him with such force that when his face came in contact with my fist; he was thrown into the air and landed across the room.

I grabbed Sookie over my shoulders as guys were trying to hit me.

I took my other arm knocking them on their asses and kicking them out of my way.

I watched the guys become scared as well as the girls as they began fleeing from the scene.

I looked around and noticed that Sookie and Jason's friends were the only one left in the room.

Everyone else had banished.

"Oh thank god." Amelia said with exhaustion.

Just then Jason grabbed Amelia by the waste.

"Wannnna cowgboyyyyyyyy ride sweeeeet thinggggggggg?"Jason asked.

Hoyt, Jason's friend and I shook our heads and sneered at him as he slurred his words.

"Honey the only thing you are gonna ride is a broom stuck I am gonna stick up your ass." Retorted Amelia.

The whole room except Jason busted out into laughter.

Just then I realized Sookie lying over my shoulder as she began thumping her arms on my ass.

"Gettyyyyyyyyy upppppppp cowwboyyyyyyyyyyy! She added while thumping my ass.

I couldn't help but laugh as I brought her down and sat her next to Jason on the couch.

Next she reached out for my cock and began caressing it.

Shit!!!

I was being so turned on.

I removed her hand and whispered to her not now.

She didn't like that reply coming from me.

"Thatt'sss soooooo nottttt whatttt youuu tolddd meeee earlierrrrrrrr." She replied slurring her words.

I smirked at her response and shook my head at how cute she looked when she said that.

I saw her lips form into a pout as she crossed her arms.

Her pouty face is so adorable.

She makes me want her even more.

Unfortunately for her; the friends didn't care for their behavior as I heard Hoyt shout at them.

"Sookie and Jason go to bed now!!!" Hoyt shouted at them.

"Finally!!" replied Amelia.

I watched as Jason and Sookie got off the couch and left towards what I assume was her bedroom.

I watched to make sure that is where she headed.

There was no way I wanted her ending up somewhere else that wasn't her own bed or mine.

I noticed Jason stumbling opening the door; as Sookie fell flat on her face in the hallway.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watch her go down.

I picked her up and carried her into her room.

Jason was already fast asleep.

I placed Sookie on her bed and removed her boots.

"Ericcc" she retorted.

"Thankkk youuu." She added.

I lent my head down and placed a kiss on her head as she fell asleep.

She looked so amazingly cute.

It took everything I had to walk away from her.

I wanted more than anything to crawl in bed with her; but knew I wouldn't stop my behavior if I were to sleep next to her.

Next time, when she's sober, there will be no walking away!

I couldn't help but turn and smile at her one last time before shutting the door.

I walked out to the living room and noticed the girls must have gone to bed.

The guys were already crashed out on the couch.

I locked the handle to the apartment as I walked out the door back to my house.

I couldn't wait to get back into my bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light as I dreamt of nothing but sweet Sookie.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

EPOV

When I woke up that morning I headed for the coffee shop as I saw Sookie, Pam and James walking down the street.

I walked into the coffee shop as I heard them start to give her a hard time.

I knew Sookie was hammered pretty bad last night.

So I answered her questioning look.

The look on her face was priceless.

I found out that same thing happened in High School.

Then Quinn came in and made another comment about her dancing.

What the hell?

I didn't see Quinn in her apartment.

Now I became intrigued at his comment.

Then, Compton recalled the events to Jason and Sook of what happened in the bar last night.

Fuck; they did that there too!!

I became irate with anger and jealousy.

Sookie, MY Sookie danced on the bar.

Jason and Sook didn't remember that one it seems as well.

How much did the both of them drink last night?

Than one of the guys recalled how Sookie downed a half a bottle of Tequila in five minutes; changed her clothes and left for the bar with Jason.

Shit Sookie, no wonder the girl didn't remember.

I looked at her and saw how ashamed she became of herself.

I felt really bad for her that I could have been the cause of her behavior.

I felt like an ass!

I headed for my class as the girls finished up their lattes.

Now I am here standing and watching guys drool over what is MINE!

I was brought out of my glare down on some guys by Pam sneering.

I brought my attention to them and notice my baby brother, Brad, had finally made it.

I was shocked with surprise.

I nodded at him and smiled at him.

I finally regained my composure and started the lecture.

I turned down the lights so everyone could see the screen better.

I was interrupted several times by Pamela.

After the last one I asked the both of them if there was a problem.

Sassy Pam made a reply and smirked.

I found myself smirking in return as I heard Brad laugh in response.

Brad must have just gotten to town; since he didn't make it to my home last night.

Brad is a split image of me except he isn't into a lot of girls; especially group sex, threesomes, etc.

Brad has my cocky ways though.

I have gone out to bars with him before and women threw themselves at him like they did to me.

I finished my lecture and turned on the lights.

I looked up at Sookie and saw the look of bolting.

I am sure it's from last night's incidents.

Brad and Pam noticed her expression also.

I made my way up to her in order to help her relax.

She stared into my eyes.

Stay with me Sookie; don't bolt.

Please keep looking at me.

I was almost up to her when she started panicking.

I watched her divert her eyes from me to Pam, and then to Brad.

That's when I saw her bolt!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

SPOV

I was standing there ready to bolt.

I looked over all exits along with my surrounding.

Eric chose that moment to stare into my eyes.

I was watching Eric's eyes bore into mine as if he were looking at my soul.

I watched as he started making his way up to me.

I panicked with fear.

I didn't remember assumed Northman and I doing anything.

I had made a complete fool of myself last night

I panicked between letting Eric wrap his arms around me and rejecting me from what I supposedly did with twin Eric.

I looked at Eric, Pam, twin Eric and bolted as fast as I could out the door.

I heard footsteps chasing after me.

I didn't stop and kept running.

Suddenly; I felt an arm reach me; pulling me into the person's body.

EPOV

Why the hell is Sookie looking at Brad?

Why is Sookie so panicked and scared looking?

What is going on?

I watched her bolt out of my classroom.

I couldn't help but watch her bolt away from me.

I stood there looking at the door that she left out of quickly.

I looked back at where Brad and Pam stood for an explanation.

Pam was the only one standing there.

Pam was in shock as she was looking at the door as well.

Where did Brad go?

I looked at Pam for an explanation on what just happened.

She just stood there looking as confused as me.

"Did you see Brad leave?" I asked her.

Pam turned to me as if I had two heads.

"Who?" she asked.

Of course she would look at me like that.

She had no idea that he was my brother; or the fact that I knew who he was.

"The guy; who sat next to Sookie is my brother." I informed her

She nodded with realization.

"No clue." She replied.

I looked around again for Brad; not seeing him anywhere.

Where did he go and how does Sookie know him?

PPOV

I watched Sookie bolt.

I didn't stop her.

The girl had every right to bolt knowing I would have done the exact thing.

I watched Eric trying to keep her there.

I also watched her become panicked as she looked quickly at all three of us.

Bad move Sook; you shouldn't have looked at the twin Eric.

Eric approached me and asked where Brad was.

Who in the world is Brad?

I found out Brad was related to Eric after all.

Brad is his brother; of all things.

That girl dug herself deeper.

I played off my confusion pretty well as I saw Eric's focus become mainly his brother and not trying to track down Sookie.

Phew!!!

Coast is clear for now with Sookie.

That's when it downed on me that Brad has chosen the chance to make his move in chasing her down.

This should be interesting.

Eric turned around and headed for his desk.

I took the chance to sneak out.

Now I had to go see where they went off too.

I had to see if my theory was correct.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Brad POV

I walked into my class and spotted the hot, little sweet thing from last night.

I arrived into town late last night.

I was kicked out of my parent's house for drinking too much along with bringing too many girls home.

Eric shocked the hell out of me and called me yesterday asking for advice.

Eric and I are close; very close.

I told him to be honest with the girl and buy roses; pink, red, or purple.

Chicks dig roses.

I also told him to send a card with his writing and a very clear message of what he wants her to know.

I was shocked to hear my brother confess that he has fallen for some chick.

I told him what had happened and how I was kicked out.

My big bro. told me that he was booking a flight for me as we spoke and that I would live with him.

We always got along.

James was too insecure and a pansy to hang out with.

Eric has game!

I have always looked up to him.

One thing I didn't agree with is how he played way to many girls.

I didn't like that part.

I did however like how smooth he was in getting wrapped around his finger.

I went to the bar after I arrived.

I needed a drink bad.

My father and I got into a screaming match yesterday.

I wanted to clear my head before seeing my big bro.

When I walked in I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

She was strutting her stuff to some song about boots and made for walking.

Shit, she was hot!!

I watched her sway her hips and dance just as that Simpson chick that sang the song.

The dance was better watching the girl on the bar perform it than the singer.

Apparently every guy in the bar was enjoying the view as well.

I looked over and saw another person that could pass as her twin dancing on the bar with girls all over him.

The dude should be Eric's and my brother instead of James.

He fit in perfectly.

I watched girls completely losing it at the sight of him.

They took off their bras throwing it onto the bar along with telling him to bring it.

The goddess was getting a lot of attention as well.

I saw guys trying to grind on her and touch her.

She's pretty feisty.

The little minx kicked them off of her with her boots.

The guys were totally eating her up with her performance.

Every guy was eating out of her hands as they watched her.

I kept watching the performance as I drank my beer.

Then a couple of guys helped her off the bar.

I saw her make her way to the dance floor as she strutted her shit.

Next, the song, "_Love Game" _by Lady GaGa came on.

I couldn't help but make my way towards the minx.

She saw me and winked.

Shit!!

My cock sprang out from her sexy wink.

I watched her dance and it was sexy as hell.

She kept looking over at me as I just stared in awe at her.

Screw it.

I wanted her.

I made my way closer to her.

She wants to play; I can play too!

I began dancing with her as I stared at her body as she danced.

She grabbed my ass and growled.

FUCK!!!

The hot minx is such a hot thing.

I crashed my lips on to her as she grinded into me as we danced.

What the hell; did she just say Eric?  
She moaned Eric again.

No!!!

The little minx cannot be a toy of his; could she?

I knew it wasn't the one from today.

I knew that one would probably be with him after receiving his gift.

I whispered into her ear that I can make her forget all about him.

She turned her mouth to my ear and licked it.

I turned my mouth back on focusing on kissing her hard.

I wanted to show her how amazing we can be together.

I can show her a Love Game.

I caressed her body as we danced and I lowered her back arching it.

I couldn't help but run my hand down the front of her as we danced.

Just as the song ended; she was pulled away from the dude that was dancing on the bar; where he announced PARTY!!!!

The people in the bar began following them as he pulled her along by her hand.

I lost sight of her as I searched for her.

When I finally made it out of the bar; she was nowhere in sight.

Shit!!

I lost her.  
I was so happy to see her when I walked into class.

I went and sat right next to the little hot minx.

Her friend noticed me staring at her and nudged her head in my direction.

The little goddess looked at me.

I also noticed that she didn't recognize me.

I decided it was time to remind her of what we had shared.

I saw my brother take notice of me along with the goddess next to me.

Obviously he didn't change his ways due to the fact I watched him glare other guys down for looking at her.

Bring it on Eric.

You chose the other one over this sexy little number.

Now it's fair game bro.

I have learned from the best on how to be sneaky.

I chose the right moment to say things to her.

I wasn't lying when I told her that we would be amazing together.

I am also very fond of her friend's spiciness.

It seems that her friend likes to watch her squirm as well.

Too bad she's not my type.

The one next to me is definitely my type.

Although; there may be a use for her friend, in the future.

Especially if I ever want to see James loosen up more.

She would be perfect for him to spice him up.

I watched the minx squirm.

I couldn't help smirk in response.

I heard Eric ask if there was a problem and mentioned their names.

I found out one was Ms. Stackhouse and Pamela.

I assume Pamela was the one that was feisty and Ms. Stackhouse was the minx right next to me.

I laughed along with Eric at her response and saw that the beautiful goddess had turned another shade of pink.

I played the game well; that was until I am standing here watching her face.

I saw that she was ready to bolt out of there.

Next, I was caught off by surprise; when I noticed my bro. had her in an eye lock.

What is going on between them?

This can't be her can it?

Please tell me it isn't so.

God does not hate me that much.

Or does he?

I saw her look at Eric, Pam and than me.

Yup!

She was bolting.

There was no chance in hell; I was going to let her go.

Eric and Pam didn't even see me run past them following her out the door.

Shit the girl is fast.

I was nearly out of breath when I caught up to her.

I reached for her but was pushed out of the way by someone else as she bolted into the ladies room.

* * *

_For your info. Eric resembles Alex with long hair and Brad resembles Alex from Generation Kill!_

_Don't cha wish you had the three bros. in college with ya like that?_

_Total Man candy!!!!_

_Review Please. That is if you want another update:)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

SPOV

I felt someone reach for me pulling me back to them.

"You are lucky I saved your butt Sook" Pam said.

"Shit Pam; you scared the hell out of me." I replied.

Pam filled me in that Brad was Eric's brother.

No wonder I called him Eric.

If it actually happened; that is.

We straightened out our faces and Pam removed my cap and fixed my hair.

Thank god we only had World History today.

The girls and I were to study in the library after lunch to catch up on our studies.

Pam and I headed to the cafeteria and were greeted by many guys whistling at us.

Pam just shook her head while laughing.

I brushed it off.

Crap happens; oh well.

Pam and I grabbed salads and a soda.

As I walked to our table I noticed that Eric and his brothers were sitting together along with Quinn and Compton.

I took my usual seat next to Jason.

Jason ate my pickles as I stole some fries from him.

I noticed Brad and Eric were staring at me hard core.

I just smirked back at them.

"Hey Sook; you and Jason aren't going to dance on the table are ya?" Hoyt asked.

Our group busted out into laughter as Jason and I threw fries at him.

"Dude your just jealous that you can't dance like us." Jason replied.

We all broke out into laughter again.

I stole a glance towards Eric and Brad.

Eric was smiling at me as Brad gave me a cocky smirk and a wink.

I just smiled at both of them back.

Just then Claude made his appearance; joining us for the first time.

He finally made it to town.

Claude came up to me and gave me a huge hug along with Jason.

"Claude you're here finally." I said to him.

"You don't think I would leave my favorite girl do you?" he asked as he scooted Pam over and sat next to me.

"Dude what about me?" Jason asked.

Pam laughed at Jason's question.

"You know Sookie holds my heart." He replied with a wink.

Brad and Eric looked like they wanted to punch Claude.

Claude, Jason and I were reminiscing about our home town and the parties we went to.

"Dude do you remember when Sook and Claude went skinny dipping in the lake and we took their clothes?" Lafayette asked

Eric slammed his fist on the table while Brad let out a growl.

Pam laughed at the memory.

"Poor Sookie and Claude had to walk back to the house naked; while Gran almost had a heart attack at the sight of them." Jason added as he laughed.

"What a fine body to watch walking naked." Lafayette replied.

I heard another slam and didn't dare to look up.

"The best crazy moment with Claude, Jason, and Sook was the night of graduation." Hoyt started.

"Oh you mean the one that Claude and Sook started a strip teasing one another." Amelia retorted.

Another slam was heard.

I felt myself jump in response.

"Jason was strip teasing with Arlene." Claudine added

"Oh come on; Sook only showed her bra; it's not like she was showing her entire body." Pam replied.

"Obviously last night's performance was a lot steamier with Sookie and some guy on the dance floor." Tray replied.

Slam, slam, slam, and a growl were heard.

I didn't dare look at either Eric or Brad.

This is so not going to end well.

"Sookie , sweat heart what did you do last night?" Claude asked as he winked.

Another slam was heard.

"She doesn't remember." Jason responded.

"Sook you had another blackout?" Claude asked with concern

I nodded.

"How drunk did you get?" Claude asked.

"The only thing I remember is she drank a half of a bottle of tequila in five minutes and several shots while playing cards." Jason replied.

"He got to you didn't he?" Claude asked

I swallowed hard at the realization that he was correct.

I didn't want to answer with Eric sitting right in front of me.

I just gave Claude our look.

That was all Claude needed in return for his answer.

I quickly glanced towards Eric; who was staring right at me.

I knew he was waiting for an answer to come out of my mouth.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I diverted my eyes back to my lunch.

The conversation changed to Jason being grinded against by several girls.

How Amelia, Tara and Claudine had to pry the girls off of him.

What I did to poor Eric.

Eric laughed at the memory of me slapping his back side.

How Eric had to carry me to bed when I fell face first onto the floor.

Everyone including Eric's table laughed at that one; while Brad glared down him.

Eric didn't notice the glare down due to staring me in the eye; winking at me.

It's getting hot in here.

Pam noticed how flushed I was becoming.

"Sookie you need something to cool you down?" she asked as she smirked.

I shot her a death glare.

She smirked at me with response.

The girls and I discarded our garbage as I leant over placing a quick peck on Jason's and Claude's cheek before leaving the cafeteria.

"Hey Sook 7:30 tonight." Claude said.

I nodded yes to him and gave him a wink as I placed my bag on my shoulder.

I looked at Eric and Brad who were both following my eyes and blew them a kiss with my hand and gave them a wink as I headed for the door.

We walked to the library and began working on our homework.

I was focused on my English assignment that I didn't even notice someone sit down next to me.

The next thing I know someone is rubbing my leg and hand.

I looked over and saw that it was Brad.

He leaned into me and asked me who Claude was?

Telling me how he doesn't like him.

I asked him if he's seriously jealous of someone that likes the same sex and is my cousin of all things.

Brad looked at me shocked as I smirked at him.

I felt him run his hand along my thigh as he leaned into me and whispered how amazingly sexy I am when I squirm.

I removed his hand and quickly got out of my seat.

I went looking for the Hemmingway book that I needed for my paper.

I was pulled into a massive chest and new that it must belong to Eric or Brad.

"Eric doesn't deserve you." Brad whispered into my ear.

"He's a player Sookie and likes his toys to much." He added.

"I know him too well. I don't want to see you get hurt." He retorted.

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he meant every word.

"Is it true that he got to you?" he asked me.

I just stared at him.

Brad brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

"I will put up a fight." He implied.

"I won't give up easily." He added.

"You will be MINE!" He growled into my ear as he kissed my neck.

Shit that turned me on.

"You will see." He whispered.

Than Brad crashed his lips to me again kissing me as if he was showing what he has to offer.

He looked into my eyes, turned, and walked away.

I leaned against the book case and touched my lips; where his lips touched a second ago.

I turned and saw that Eric was standing on the opposite end and saw the whole thing.

I just looked at him; not knowing what to do or say as he walked up to me.

Eric had quit the poker face.

I had no clue how he was feeling.

"Hemmingway; that's a great author wouldn't you agree Ms. Stackhouse?" he asked.

Okay listening.

"I had an interesting conversation with one of your professors involving you and my brother.

It seems that the two of you gave quit a performance on the dance floor of the bar you were at last night.

Shit!!

I guess sooner or later he would find out.

Tell me Sookie; do you like being played?" Eric asked.

What the hell?

I looked at him for an answer.

"It seems that both of you were both set up by Quinn and Compton."

"Did you enjoy the game?" he asked.

"Did you let him fuck you Sookie?" he asked.

"Seems to me like you enjoyed it as you practically screwed him on the dance floor" he added.

My blood was boiling from what he was saying.

Did you enjoy his cock in your mouth as you enjoyed mine?

I looked at him and brought my hand right across his cheek.

"Go to hell!" I shouted at him.

"He was a great lay for your information; so how do you like being played?" I asked as I walked off.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door after slamming the book down in front of Brad as I headed out the door.

* * *

hmm, wonder what's going to happen next?

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

EPOV

I went back to my office after lunch.

I was pissed off as hell at the new guy.

I didn't enjoy all the tales between them.

The one question that irritated me the most was who was the guy at the bar last night.

I had to find out.

Quinn entered my office along with sleazy Compton.

"Northman, you need to know something about Brad." He informed me.

What did my brother do now?

"We had created a wager between Sookie and you involving Brad." He added.

I had my legs sprawled on my desk; crossing them while I had my arms behind my head.

"Go on" I replied.

"We met your brother last night and bet him fifty bucks that he couldn't get Sookie on the dance floor and make out with her." He added.

Okay listening.

I just looked at him to continue.

"Sookie and Brad were grinding and all over each other and making out on the dance floor." He added.

"Next thing we knew; the both of them disappeared for twenty minutes. When they re-appeared Sookies clothes and hair were messed up. Brad's shirt was unbuttoned along with his hair being very messy. Brad came up to us and told us to fork over the fifty bucks. Brad had sex with her in his car." Quinn added.

I was pissed.

How could they?

How could she?

It can't be true; can it?

Compton added that Brad knew Sookie was the one I wanted to be with. Apparently he was getting back at me for sleeping with Sophie an older girl that he was deeply in love with.

The chick was hanging out with him so she could get a chance to screw me.

I thought he knew that.

I didn't know that he loved her that way.

I had to go talk to Sookie.

I was pissed; but wanted the truth from her.

She wouldn't lie.

I found her in the Hemmingway section with her tongue down my brother's throat.

How could they?

They both know how I feel about her.

I watched Brad leave and Sookie standing there placing her hand where he had kissed her.

I was irate with both of them.

The one that should be making her feel that way is me and only ME!

I tried to play everything off smoothly and mentioned Hemmingway.

Next, I proceeded to tell her about my interesting conversation with one of her professors and the display of Brad and Sookie's dance.

I watched her reaction.

Her face became flushed.

I realized she was already aware of the events.

So she did remember last night.

Then, I proceeded to ask her if she enjoyed being played.

She looked at me with confusion

I proceeded to tell her about the set up with her and Brad; by Compton and Quinn.

I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me.

I asked her if she enjoyed the game.

Next, I asked her if she fucked him.

Then, I proceeded with how she enjoyed it by practically fucking him on the dance floor.

I saw her face turn to anger.

Good now I can hurt her.

I asked her if she liked his cock in her mouth like she enjoyed mine that way.

Yes!!

I had her pissed.

Next thing I knew she drew her hand up to me and slapped me hard across the face.

Then she spat with venom for me to go to hell as she looked at me with such hatred.

I then watched her turn to leave; as she told me he was a great lay for my information; and asked how I liked being played.

I got the information of what I wanted answered.

She did in fact have sex with him.

When she asked if I liked being played; I became even more livid.

What did conspire last night between Brad and Sookie?

Was she made aware of the bet; and had sex with him thinking I was involved.

I needed answers and I knew how to get them.

SPOV

Screw the both of them.

I was played and I was hurt.

No wonder they winked at each other.

Eric was part of the plan no matter if he acted like it or not.

What the hell did he think about accusing me of having sex with Brad?

I was mad, angry, and hurt.

I was going to get back at the both of them.

I made my way back to my apartment.

I saw the girls sitting in the living room.

We had planned to go to the club with the guys.

I knew how we could get Brad, Eric, Quinn and Compton to show up.

James came in and Pam told him what had conspired.

James looked at me at said he will help me.

I looked at him for an answer to how.

James came up to me and whispered into my ear and told me to trust him as he gave me a wicked smile.

"Wear something sexy and meet me out front at 7:15 P.M.

I had no idea what was planned but I trusted him.

I have never had a reason not to.

I took a shower quickly and was just making my way out of the bathroom when Pam came in with the perfect outfit.

Pam stood holding the clothes in her hand as she gave me a wicked smile.

I returned the same smile.

They want to see being played; they were going to get played hard!!

I looked out my window and notice Eric standing at the sink as he looked at me out of the corner of my eye.

Let the games begin.

I turned and grabbed my lotion as I looked out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Brad was had just came into view and saw me.

Perfect!!!

I lowered my towel showing them my assets as I started rubbing lotion all over my body slowly applying it to my neck, breasts, arms, stomach, butt, legs, etc. while ensuring they watched everything I was doing as I watched them out of the corner of my eye.

Both of them were showing lust with their eyes.

I turned at them and gave them a smirk.

I watched Brad drop his beer; which in turn made Eric turn around and see that Brad was watching the display as well.

My plan was working just perfectly.

I couldn't help but smile at the revenge that was only beginning.

They better realize they are playing with fire.

The girls and I have gone clubbing before; so I knew we would have some major hot outfits to wear.

I wore my black knee high black boots, black daisy duke shorts, and a silver glittery cami bra top that criss crossed in the back.

I went to the bathroom and was joined by Pam who wore a black busier top, black mini skirt along with black pumps.

Pam did our hair and makeup.

I had my curls cascading my face just perfectly.

Pam had given me a smoked look with eye shadow, cheeks, eyeliner, and a brown toned lipstick.

The girls were all dressed sexy.

Claudine wore a white glittery dress that barely went passed her butt along with wearing glittery white boy shorts.

Amelia wore a purple glittered top that matched mine, black leather pants, along with black pumps.

Tara wore a gold glittered dress that looked similar to Claudine's.

We were ready for night out on the town.

The guys came in wearing white and black tanks with buttoned down shirts that were left opened in the front along with worn jeans with holes in all the right places.

Our gang was ready.

Pam had already filled the guys in on the plan along with how we were being played.

"Sook; it's about time those dudes realize who can play the game better." Jason said with a smirk and a wink.

We had eaten something to ensure we had something in our stomach.

I took a couple of shots of tequila before heading out the door.

"Pace yourself girl" Amelia said.

I shook my head with understanding.

We made our way out the apartment door.

Claude and James were standing on the sidewalk.

I glanced over and saw Brad and Eric's mouths hanging wide open at the sight of us.

James saw them too and smirked at me with a wink.

I watched as James came up to me placing an arm around me; bringing me in for a kiss as he placed his hand on my ass squeezing it.

Pam saw both of their faces turn bright red with anger as she smirked with a devious look.

Now who's the player?

* * *

_I am sorry for being delayed in the updated chapter. _

_I have three more complete chapters so therefore if you want them hit the green button and let me know if you are still loving the story:)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

EPOV

I left and headed for home after my confrontation with Sookie.

I needed a drink and time to think things over.

Two shots of whiskey and two bears later Brad made his appearance.

I knew how to handle my baby bro. ; along with how to get back at him.

I met him in the family room.

It was time to play Brad for a fool.

I sat watching a Cubs game while drinking a beer.

Brad immediately dropped his bags off in his room and headed for the fridge for a beer.

He came in and sat on the couch to watch the game.

"So how did last night go?" Brad asked.

I replied with a shrug.

"She bore you already?" he asked.

Obviously, I bored her if she went from me to you.

He must have been made aware to drop the subject.

I made my way to the kitchen to rinse out the beer bottles I had drank.

I looked over at her window and saw her coming out of the bathroom.

Pam was in her bedroom handing her something.

What is going on?

What are they up to as I saw them both smirk?

I saw Sookie grab some lotion and lower her towel.

I couldn't help but take in her view.

Her body is amazing.

I watched her apply lotion all over her body.

Shit!!

I didn't want to have a reaction.

All I could do was to keep staring at her as she applied the lotion to herself.

I wish that was me applying that; rubbing every inch of her with my hands.

I felt myself lick my lips with want and need.

All of a sudden she turned her body; exposing her breasts to me.

My cock sprung in response.

I than watched her smirk at me.

"Shit!" Brad said as I heard a crash of something breaking.

I turned around and saw Brad's mouth hanging wide opened and his beer bottle broken all over the kitchen floor.

Play it off Brad; like you haven't seen her naked.

"Are you going to clean up your mess?" I asked him.

I watched him drop his eyes down to his mess and watched him make his way over for a towel, broom and dustpan.

I was pissed.

I grabbed another beer and left Brad to clean his mess up as I headed for my office to grade some papers.

I was glad Sookie didn't have a paper due till Friday; otherwise I knew I would not grade appropriately.

Brad ordered us a pizza and called me in to eat.

I went and sat down at the table; when I noticed Jason and his buddies walking out the door.

The girls came out looking sexy as hell.

Pam and Sook were the last one's to exit the door.

My mouth dropped at the sight of her.

She looked so hot!

I couldn't help but be shocked with her appearance.

Damn those legs.

How I would like to have her like that.

I was caught up in lust until I saw James wrap his arm around her; pulling her in for a kiss as he grabbed her ass.

I wanted to kill him.

It's bad enough knowing she was with Brad; now she's letting James touch her.

Oh hell no!

I was seriously pissed off; I watched them pile into different vehicles.

There was no way I was going to let another brother have her before I had her.

I went into my bedroom to get a tee-shirt and my boots.

I needed the boots to kick some butt.

I grabbed my jacket and made my way for the front door.

Where the hell are my keys?

I looked out the window and noticed my corvette was gone.

"Brad!!!" I shouted as I punched a hole in my wall.

* * *

SorryI know, I know; late on the update. I am so late on the update.

I would like to thank everyone for adding my story to story alert, fav. stories and of course adding reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying the roller coaster ride:)

Please reveiw. I promise update is already uploaded and wil be added after reviews are mad


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

SPOV

I exited out of the car; wrapping my arm around James.

The door guy saw us and looked us over with lust.

Perfect!

Now we didn't have to wait in line.

We made our way up to him.

The door guy immediately undid the rope to the entrance as he took in the girls and my body.

We swayed our hips and turned our heads as we gave him a wink and a smirk.

We saw that he was still watching our ass's as we walked into the entrance.

The guys were grateful also; since they usually have to wait if there isn't a girl at the door.

The club's music was bouncing and filled with a lot of people.

The girls and I immediately made our way to the dance floor as the guys went to get our drinks.

The girls and I, immediately starting dancing together to, "_Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls_

The guys have danced to the song before with us and we knew how to gain the attention of the crowd.

Claude immediately came up to me along with James.

Claude taught our routine to James earlier.

The girls and I walked up to the guys we were dancing with and made our ways between the ones we would do the routine with.

I was partnered up with Claude and James.

Pam was partnered up with Jason.

Amelia was partnered up with Tray.

Tara was partnered up with Hoyt.

Claudine was partnered up with Lafayette.

They had James, Claude and I in the center.

They placed themselves around us.

I made my way up to them as I walked up to the both of them with my backside to the audience. The two of them moved closer together as I seductively swung my butt downwards to a squatting position and I ran my hands down the front of their bodies. As I made my way up them Claude pulled me up to his chest and bent my back into an arch as he ran his hand down the middle of my breast to my stomach as I licked my lips with desire.

James grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him as he crashed his lips down upon mine and leaned me backwards as he swung me in a half circle back up to him as I wrapped a leg around him and thrust my pelvis into him.

I turned my head and looked over my shoulder where I saw both Brad and Eric watching the performance.

I smirked at them and saw their face was beaten red with anger and jealousy.

I dropped my leg slowly off of James and walked behind them.

The guys dropped down on all fours and followed us as we walked in the opposite direction while we swayed our asses.

When we turned around they pushed them back wards until they landed on their knees leaning back with their hands on the floor behind them.

We swayed our bodies down in front of them as we ran our hands down their chests seductively as we licked our lips at them and bit down on our lower lip.

I heard whistles and cheers breaking out around us by the audience that were watching us.

The girls and I walked forward as the guys brought their bodies up and turned following us.

James stood in front of me and Claude came up behind me as the placed their hands around my waist and we grinded our bodies into one another.

As the song began to end I laid my back against Claude pushing my chest forward as Claude kissed the right side of my neck and James kissed my mouth.

Applauds, whistles and screams were heard all around us.

The gang made our way to our table of drinks.

I downed two shots.

I felt two people boring their eyes at me; which was acknowledged by the look on Pam's face.

I winked at her in response.

Just then I was grabbed by someone; pulling me towards the dance floor.

PPOV

I knew our routine would get Eric and Brad's pants in a bunch.

I knew our routine; like the back of my hand.

I could do the dance in my sleep and not miss a step.

I noticed Eric, Brad, Compton and Quinn all right where we wanted them.

I smirked at the sight of them being bait.

It's their turn to meet the queens of fire.

I watched their eyes as we did our routine.

Claude and James were working it along with Sookie perfectly.

I watched and laughed at the sight of how angry and shocked the both of their faces.

The both of them are so much alike; no wonder Sookie can't help but be drawn to them.

Their expressions even were displayed the same.

They both looked like they wanted to beat the crap out of Claude and James.

I saw how they couldn't choose which one to go after first.

I watched them both ready to explode.

Quinn and Compton on the other hand looked at all of us with envy and lust.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews.

Not all ch. can be long in order for my story to flow right.

I choose the right time to break between updates.

As you can see some are longer and some are shorter.

Sorry about this.

I hope u all continue to enjoy the story:)

I did promise chapters before; but things got in the way.

I didn't forget about my readers I just got a little more sidetracked due to unexpected events; for this I am sorry.

Please keep the reviews coming. I love to read them.


End file.
